Highschool Crushes
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: It's Fuji's last year of highschool and this year he's determined to make Ryoma, his best friend, his. And he's not taking no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Second story woot! Read and hopefully you'll review. Please. No flames. Constructive critism welcomed._

_I discovered my stories mainly consist of dialogue, so I'm gonna try to work more on describing things._

_Warnings: probably going to have a few naughty words, Fuji and his sadisticness, possessiveness_ . _May change to M later on; if you want a lemon say so in a review. Depending on how many yes's I get I'll put one in._

_Pairing: Thrill, may have others, not sure._

_Tried to keep them in character but I probably failed miserably._

Chapter 1: New Year

A greenish-black haired boy stood in front of a large building, other children milling about around him. A sakura tree lined walkway lead the way to the building before splitting to go left, right, and forward into the building. A sign by the gates of the building identified the place as Seishun Gakuen High School. A small breeze strew stray sakura petals around the school's courtyard. The boy's molten gold eyes showed determination and an unrivaled confidence. Suddenly the boy jolted forward as if being shoved by some outside force, and indeed he was, in the form of a smiling brunet.

"Ryo-chan, you're here!" The smiling boy said, smile brightening ever so slightly at the flustered expression on the boy he just glomped face from being called by the embarrassing nickname.

"Ohayo, Fuji-sem-," "No, no. It's Syuu, or Syuu-chan, ne Ryoma." Ryoma's face showed how annoyed he was getting, via anime tick mark on the forehead. Sighing he forced himself to calm down; it would not be good to throw a tantrum on the first day of school. He felt his friend's arms tighten ever so slightly when he didn't answer. Sighing once again, Ryoma reminded himself that since he was going to be going to this school, this type of thing would be happening a lot.

"Syuu-chan… could you let go ...Please?" The arms tightened around him again, this time to an almost suffocating grip.

"Hmmm. How about, no." Ryoma was about to protest, but before he could Fuji cut him off, "Didn't you miss me at all? I know I missed you."

Ryoma scoffed. How could he have missed the tensai when the boy practically spent his entire day following Ryoma around?

"Syuu-chan." "Hai!" "How many hours are in a school day?" "Saa, Eight of course!" Ryoma gave him a deadpan look, Fuji just smiled brighter.

(Warning. Really long thing of dialogue)

"Syuu-chan, last year you would walk me to school and stay for an extra two hours glaring at anybody that would go near you. Next, you would show up thirty minutes early for lunch break and stay for another thirty minutes after words, making sure no one bothered us while we ate outside under the Sakura tree. Then, you would show up two hours before school ended and wait for me. Finally, you would skip your tennis practice in exchange for practicing in mine," truthfully Ryoma was only miffed about the tennis thing. He could care less about Syuusuke's studies, "Now after all that, how many hours do you have left in class?"

"Saa that would be three hours." Fuji's smile was more radiant than the sun at the moment. Really Ryo-chan was just so oblivious sometimes. His friend didn't even realize Fuji himself had been in love with him for years now. Besides that he didn't notice how possessive he was of him, probably thinking that he glared at people, not to warn others away from his Ryo-chan but that Fuji wanted privacy or something. How cute.

"Ryo-chan's so _kawii_!"

"Syuusuke, need I remind you that the junior high and high school are right next to each other," seeing his friend's unchanging expression, Ryoma decided to elaborate further, "Our classrooms were as close to each other as the schools could get. They were three freaking feet apart! CLOSE ENOUGH TO TOUCH! AND I'M NOT CUTE!" Ryoma started yelling towards the end because Fuji's face didn't change in the slightest, well except to get a little disappointed towards the end.

"Saa I know, why couldn't they have been closer." Oh god was Syuusuke pouting. Eighteen year olds should not pout. Ryoma groaned. _'Why is my friend so weird? He's always so touchy-feely, and likes the weirdest foods. Who puts wasabi on bread and then eats it as a sandwich!' _

While Ryoma was having an inner rant, Fuji was reminiscing about the time someone took his seat by the window. (By Ryoma) Some foreign exchange student had sat there and since it was his first day he did not know anything about Fuji and his sadistic tendencies. He **had**, emphasis on the had, wondered why people kept giving him pitying looks. Everyone who was in the class that day swore that when Fuji had walked in the room the temperature dropped fifty degrees.

Fuji had calmly walked over to the window, and closed the blinds. (But not before waving to his precious Ryo-chan) The screams that came immediately after were said to be so loud that people all over the world heard it. All of Ryoma's class was staring out the window when the blinds opened, revealing a happy and content looking Fuji, who waved again and sat down in his seat and stared at Ryoma for the rest of class.

"Aww~! Ryo-chan are you thinking about me? I'm flattered, but if you don't hurry we'll be late for the opening ceremony."

"Shit! I forgot about it! Wait, what do you mean we?" Ryoma looked cautiously at his insane friend.

"Saa didn't I tell you. They put me on noise control." Fuji smiled a devilish grin and Ryoma knew what that meant; it meant that Syuusuke had blackmailed whoever was in charge so he could both torture the new freshmen and spend time with his best and only friend. "We better get on our way." No response. "Ryo-chan~." Fuji ground out in a sickenly sweet tone. One that all but meant danger for the boy if he didn't start walking soon.

"Ahh. Hai." He started to move but found them severely limited due to the arms still wrapped around his thin frame. "Eto…Syuu-chan…Could you let go?" Fuji reluctantly did so, and made a good show of it too. Letting out a humongous sigh for good measures.

"Well let's go." And Ryoma took the first step into the school and into what was going to be the best school year he would ever have.

_A/N: Yes I know it was short but I want t know if the readers think I should continue this. I'm going to regardless but I want to know if it's good so far or if I need to change some things like I know I spend to much time on dialogue and don't describe nearly as much as I should._

_R&R. Constructive Critism Welcomed. Flames will be laughed upon, though I don't know what you could be flaming. Also Read my other stories and I forgot the disclaimer on Only Mine so please don't sue._

_P.S. I messed up on Only Mine. The P.S. should have said if you have an account on and you want to chat with me, my username is Yokusei._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Second chapter! Woot! I hope everyone likes it. It might be short. Depends on how much I feel like writing. Be warned I inserted myself and four of my friends. (Best friends)See if you can tell which one is me. I think it's pretty obvious._

_R&R All flames will be used to make a little personal hell in my backyard with which I will push the flamers into._

_Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm saddened by this fact._

_Oh. And a big thanks to all my reviewers. Not just for this story but the others too. I give you all cyber Ryoma plushies. Review this chapter and you get a Fuji one. Also a note about 'Possessive Jealousy.' Don't review saying update faster or the like because it clearly says will be updated spaztasticly. Feel free to give me ideas for some though._

Chapter 2: Opening Ceremony 

When Ryoma opened the doors to the auditorium, with Fuji close behind, a hush soon fell upon the room. Everyone in the auditorium was staring at the duo, with the exception of five people in the back who had the funniest reactions by far.

On the far right a girl with a pony-tail was shaking her head at the girl sitting to her left. That girl was squealing and clapping her hands really quickly. The boy sitting beside her was doing the exact same thing. A short girl sat to the left of the boy and, along with the last girl sitting to the left of the short one, laughed hysterically. (That was me and my friends. Guess which was me)

Ryoma glared at the air and then glanced at his friend. Noticing the boy was just standing there smiling, Ryoma decided to take the first step. Eyes followed him and Fuji all the way to their seats. It was still dead quiet when they sat down; the only sound in the room being an awkward cough every now and then.

Finally the principle walked into the auditorium and began his speech, effectively ending the awkward moment. Though Ryoma swore he saw the old man worriedly glance in his direction now and then, then again, he could be looking at Fuji. Ryoma looked towards his friend and mentally sighed. Yup, the principle was definitely looking at his friend.

The principle was now nearing the end of his speech and sweat was pouring of him in buckets. It was probably the brunet's gaze burning a hole in the back of his head.

"And now for the last thing before you go. This year our very own Fuji Syuusuke came up with an idea to help get you freshman familiarized with the school. He suggested that a freshman get paired up with a senior for a month. The senior will show you the ropes, and explain anything to you that you don't understand. You will go to the gym to pair up with a senior. That is all."

Students started standing up and walking towards the doors, but before anyone could actually leave, a voice shouted, "I call Ryo-chan!" (Bet you can't guess who that is)

Fuji was hugging Ryoma's arm and smiling a blindingly bright smile. A few people looked like they were about to object but refrained from doing so after the brunet shot an icy blue glare at them and a sickenly sweet smile.

"Well Ryo-chan since you already have a partner; let's go get your schedule." With that Fuji dragged Ryoma off to find the office lady.

Ryoma glanced down at his schedule… er, hand. His schedule now being in the possession of a sadist.

"Saa, Ryo-chan you got put in all advanced classes. You know what that means."Ryoma once again gave his childish friend a deadpan look. "That's right. You get to be in the same class as me. Saa isn't that lucky."

Ryoma glared at his friends smiling face. His eyes practically spit golden fire. "Syuusuke. Did you blackmail the office… again?"

"Whatever could you mean Ryo-chan? I've only blackmailed them two other times. You make it sound like I do it all the time. Now if we don't hurry we'll be late for the first class."

"Damn you. You're gonna make me late again!" Ryoma's glare became more intense if possible.

"Awwwwwww. I love you too!"

Ryoma growled and then jumped at Fuji, narrowly missing his friend. "Saa Ryo-chan I'd love to play, but I really insist that we get to class on time." He may have said that in a scolding tone, but if the grin on his face was any indication to his feelings…

"I'll rip that damn smile off your face when I'm done with you!" The couple started running around the courtyard. Soon they forgot why they were running in the first place and started laughing and enjoying themselves. It was times like this that showed just how close they were.

~*Time Skip*~

"And that's why we were thirty minutes late to class, sensei." Fuji and Ryoma were standing in front of the class, Fuji just having finished explaining why they were late.

The teacher glanced over at Ryoma and saw the embarrassed look on his face. Sighing at the tensai's innocent smile, he mentally reminded himself that he could have been a lawyer, but no, he had to be a teacher.

"Fine. You and Echizen-kun are excused for being late. Take your seats and make sure it doesn't happen again." That being said the duo moved to the back of the room, seeing as that was the only place left to sit. Sitting down with a sigh Ryoma glared at his friend, hmphed when ne didn't get a reaction, and fell asleep.

"Oyasumi Ryoma." Fuji whispered, looking at his friend with gentle eyes. A genuine smile made its way onto his face. For the next two hours all Fuji did was play with Ryoma's hair and smile softly at the boy. At least that's what he'll tell you.

In reality he did do that but he did other things too. He smiled sadistically at the teacher when he looked as if he was about to wake Ryoma up. He glared at any classmates that so much as looked in Ryoma's direction. And last but not least he forced everyone in the same row as them to move closer to the front so he could have more privacy with Ryo-chan.

All the while Ryoma slept on. A peaceful smile on his adorable face.

_A/N Yes! Got this done before Christmas. Granted the day before Christmas but still I did it. You should be proud of me. I'm a really big procrastinator, and I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go since I don't plan them out except when I'm on the bus or can't sleep. Plus I was pretty busy these past few days. Holiday stuff and what not._

_I really hope I get PoT for Christmas. It's my all time favorite anime._

_I should stop talking now. I'll hopefully update again before my B-day (Jan. 8__th__ baby!)_

_R&R sorry it's short. Remember what I'm gonna do to flamers if I get any. Also before I go, this is not betaed so ignore Grammar and Spelling errors. Arigato. Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Woot! Chapter 3 is here! I'm so happy right now. See my sisters both hate Prince of Tennis. They think it's stupid. The bakas. Well anyway I convinced my dad to watch a few episodes and he liked it. Yay! So anyway since I'm so happy I'd thought I'd work on my story. I'll introduce some if not all the regulars in this chapter._

_Once again a big thanks to all my reviewers for chap 2. You all get cyber Fuji plushies. Third chapter reviewers will get Eiji ones._

_Disclaimer: Only thirteen episodes. Got them for Christmas. _

_Warnings: Sadism, curse words, shounen-ai_

Chapter 3: Tennis Practice and Meeting the Regulars

Poke. "O-han." Poke, poke. "Yo-chan." Poke, poke, pokey. "RYO-CHAN!"

"Huh, nani, nani?" Ryoma jolted awake in time to see his friend's companion squeal before falling to the ground painfully.

"Fujiko! (: this Eiji's face) How come you never told me about Ochibi?" The red-head on Ryoma's chest exclaimed to Fuji angrily. "He's so _Kawii_!"

"O-Ochibi!" Ryoma looked incredulously at the cat like person.

"Saa, Ryoma you should be happy. Eiji only gives nicknames to people he likes." Fuji's smile took a sadistic twist. "Besides _Ochibi_, he won't call you anything else for the rest of your life." Fuji took special care to put emphasis on the nickname.

Ryoma growled at the idiocy of the whole thing and all but demanded that Eiji get off. Sighing, Ryoma thought that he should at least attempt to be civil. Holding out a hand he introduced himself to the strange red-head. After doing so, he was promptly glomped.

"Nya, I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" Fuji was giggling off to the side and, unbeknownst to the two, suppressing the urge inside himself to rip Ryoma away from the cat like teen and growl possessively.

"Saa, Eiji, I think you're suffocating him." And true to his word, Ryoma was starting to turn blue.

"Ah! Ochibi gomen, gomen." Eiji seemed to have an epiphany, suddenly standing rigged and staring at the clock. "Nya, Fujiko we're going to be late for practice!" Eiji then grabbed both his unresisting friend and the protesting Ryoma and ran out the door towards the tennis courts.

-TENNIS COURTS-

The three stumbled into the locker room after getting an earful of reprimand from the bucho, Tezuka Kunimitsu. The trio now has to run thirty laps; Ryoma wouldn't have had to if Fuji had not said that Ryoma would be joining the club.

Quickly changing, and in Ryoma's case also handing in a form, they started on their laps. Ryoma and Fuji ended at the same time, because halfway through, Eiji lost his stamina and had to take a break.

"Members gather round." A strict voice cut through the air. "The ranking tournament is only a week away. I want everyone participating to give their best and not let their guard down. That's all." Tezuka finished with an air of superiority surrounding him.

Eiji immediately glomped onto Ryoma and shouted loud enough for every one to hear that he called practicing with Ochibi.

"But Eiji what if he gets hurt playing against a regular. What if he breaks a leg or something?" Oishi Shuichiro, mother hen of Seigaku, worriedly ran to the two and attempted to pry Ryoma away from the hyper third-year.

"Oishi don't worry, Nya. I'll be careful with Ochibi." Eiji then dragged Ryoma to an empty court and started preparing for the match.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Fuji was twitching with suppressed anger. How dare they touch his Ryoma. Secretly plotting Eiji's death, he forgot to mention how good of a player Ryoma was.

Back to Eiji and Ryoma, Eiji was getting ready to serve since Ryoma lost the spin. "Nya, Ochibi I'll serve it under-handed for you, m'kay?" And before Ryoma could protest, served.

"Play seriously." Ryoma said angrily whilst returning the ball at an incredible speed, instantly gaining a point. "Syuusuke and Oyaji don't."

Everyone was stunned not only by the fact that a first-year had scored a point from a regular, which was amazing in itself, but that he had called the biggest sadist in school by their first name and hadn't died a cruel painful death.

Eiji puffed out his cheeks and turned to Fuji yelling something along the lines of Fujiko never letting him call him by his first name. Fuji himself just smiled and said that he let Ryo-chan do it because he was cute, which everyone reluctantly agreed to. After hearing there loath agreements, Fuji's grin turned downright evil, promises of pain oozing out of it.

"Syuusuke! Stop grinning like your about to eat them!" Fuji's smile turned genuine…ish, when he looked at Ryoma.

"Saa just warning them not to mess with my cute, little, fuckable, friend." Fuji chirped brightly as payback for playing a match against Eiji and not him. His smile grew upon noticing the large blush on Ryoma's face, "What?"

"SYUUSUKE NO BAKA!" Fuji just giggled.

_*-Time Skip-*-They Are Now Walking Home After Practice-*_

"Che, I can't believe how you embarrassed me back there. You know what, on second thought, I can believe." Fuji and Ryoma were walking home after tennis practice and Ryoma still had a large blush on his face.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ Everyone on the court had frozen at Fuji's last adjective for the boy. Scratch that. Inui was writing down the info in his notebook, Oishi had fainted with Eiji trying to awaken him, and Ryoma was now chasing the tensai around the tennis courts attempting to hit him with the tennis balls in his pocket._

_ Ryoma had been spouting profanities for the past five minutes, with the tensai laughing and berating him for using such language, and wondered why he could not for the life of him, hit the damn third-year with a tennis ball._

_ Such nonsense had gone on till the end of practice with nothing different happening accept Oishi arousing and then fainting again._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Why must you make my life miserable?" Ryoma meant for the question to be rhetorical, but his friend having to be ever different replied anyway.

"Its cause I love you." For some reason, after Fuji said that, Ryoma's blush got darker and a weird feeling exploded in is stomach. Brushing it off as embarrassment, Ryoma didn't linger to long on it.

Fuji on the other hand noticed and mentally smirked. Ryoma was finally starting to develop feelings for him that were deeper than friendship. His goal of attaining the boy seemed close at hand.

Finally reaching the Echizen household, the duo waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Ryoma to go home and take a nap, and Fuji to go home and plot some club members' death. An evil smirk appearing on Fuji's face right before he went inside and a dark chuckle alerted Yumiko of a certain brother's intentions.

"Yare, yare, Syuu-chan sure is possessive."

_A/N Yes! Got this up before my B-day! Once again a big thanks to my reviewers. I have a few questions to ask so if you guys could answer in a review it'd be much appreciated._

_I was wondering if when they get together, which they will obviously do, should I end the story there or continue for a few more about there relationship in school, or maybe if I should do the relationship in school thing as a sequel to this one. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Please put your answer in a review. Sankyuu. By the way in case you're wondering, the story isn't even close to finishing seeing as I'm a fan of stories that really tell how the people fall in love. Like I hate the stories and no offense if you write one like this, where they don't have feelings one chapter and the next they're confessing their undying love for each other. Unless they're really long chapters with a lot of progression in them, I don't want to read it._

_Sorry it's shorter than the other two. It felt like a good place to stop. It just barely makes four pages. I don't know why I'm still talking. Most of you probably don't want me rambling on about stuff you don't care about. Sorry I'm still doing it. I'll shut up and say bye now. Um… well… Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N A few days after my B-day! I've been officially thirteen for a few days now and have been obsessed with shounen-ai for three years in counting. Although I don't think I started reading lemons until last year. Can't remember if I was eleven or twelve when I started. Probably eleven._

_I wrote Possessive Jealousy on my birthday, so that's why it says what it says._

_Big thanks to __**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**__, who gave me the motivation to hurry with my story. Don't worry I'll read your story if you ever get it up. Thanks to all my other reviewers too. Eiji plushies for everyone._

_Anyways, it's only fair that since I got Prince of Tennis DVDs that I update._

_Disclaimer: Just a few more episodes I'm afraid._

Chapter 4: Ranking Tournament and Regular Position

It had been a week since school started and Ryoma had been adjusting pretty well. He had more friends besides Fuji now at least. He had become friends with the regulars the day after Fuji embarrassed him. He had to admit that all his friends were kinda weird though.

Kikumaru Eiji-sempai was, without a doubt, the happiest person in the world. Ryoma had yet to see the upperclassman's face be anything other than giddy, excited, or surprised. His bright red hair seemed to reflect his attitude quite well, and his blue eyes always sparkled with mirth. Ryoma didn't know if he was like this all the time or just around him, but from what he could tell, the guy was like that with everyone.

Oishi Syuichiroh-sempai (still don't know how to spell his first name) was almost the complete opposite of the red-head. He was calm and level-headed, with kind green eyes. The only time he was remotely like Eiji was when someone got hurt in which case Oishi-sempai would go into mother hen modus and rush over to help the person as best he can.

Tezuka Kunimitsu-sempai/bucho was similar to Ryoma in many ways. They were both quiet and stoic, although Ryoma did allow some expressions to show. The boy's appearance seemed to match his personality. Parted brown hair and a pair of glasses over stern brown eyes explained to all how seriously you should take him.

Inui Sadaharu-sempai was the second scariest of the regulars, Fuji being first, not that you could tell with his innocent smile. Inui-sempai was in all appearances, a mad scientist. He had spiky blue black hair and wore opaque glasses that seemed to gleam with an ominous air. The worst part about him though, despite being over a foot taller than Ryoma (which frankly pissed him off), were his juices. They were so bad that even Tezuka-bucho grimaced in disgust after Fuji persuaded (blackmailed) him into trying some. Fuji seemed to be the only one in school who liked the juice.

Kawamura Takeshi-sempai was quiet and really shy. To be perfectly honest, Ryoma didn't know much about this sempai except that when holding a racket, he became an entirely different person. His usually calm brown eyes filled with fire and he would shout until someone took the racket from him.

Momoshiro, or Momo-chan, Takashi-sempai was a second year with black hair that stuck up, purple eyes, and a bottomless pit instead of a stomach. His attitude was similar to Kikumaru-sempai's in that they're both extremely happy people. He seemed to dislike (hate) another second year by the name of Kaidoh Kaoru. Kaidoh-sempai was snake like in both appearance and mindset. Although Ryoma had seen something that led him to believe that his sempai wasn't as scary as he liked people to think he was.

Anyway back to the story. A week had passed and that meant it was time for the Ranking Tournament. Ryoma, after proving his skill, had been allowed to enter the tournament even though he was a freshman. He was in Block D, along with Inui and Kaidoh.

At the moment though, he was in the locker rooms being cheered on by three other freshman whose names he had forgotten seconds after meeting them. He didn't even have a class with them except English, which he slept through. (The school put him in beginning English not knowing how well versed he was in the language.)

"Saa, my Ryo-chan's growing up so fast. It won't be long now until he moves out." A soft voice from the doorway alerted the people in the locker rooms of the sadist's entrance. Now knowing that he was here, everyone, sans Ryoma, rushed to change and escape the room.

"Who's yours?" Ryoma looked at his friend with an angry glare. He was tired, dammit, and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap next to his precious cat, Karupin. Why was he tired you ask? Because a certain tensai kept him awake all night with his constant calling.

"Aww. Come on, don't be like that. I've come to wish you good luck in your matches." This for some reason made Ryoma blush and he turned away so his friend couldn't see it.

"Th-thanks. You too." Since he was turned away, Ryoma didn't notice Fuji staring at him with open eyes and smirking in triumph.

***~-Time Skip-~***

"Sugoi, Echizen-kun!" Kachiro Kato, a boy with a bowl hair cut and purple eyes, exclaimed after having watched Ryoma win three games 6-0 in a row.

"Ha! I, Horio Satoshi with two years of tennis –." "Horio shut up!" Another boy Katsuo I forgot his last name interrupted Horio before he could go on a long rant on why he was superior. Although he was clearly not. (Yeah bitch. I went there.)

"But Echizen's going against Kaidoh-sempai now. There's no way he can beat a regular." The irritating monkey of all that is annoying tried to redeem himself by spewing out this fact. Unfortunately, his plan did not work. In fact it just made everyone angrier at him. A couple sempais in the back were deciding on what method they would use to kill the loudmouth.

Actually it was two groups. The first was Arai and his two buds, the other was just Fuji seething at the fact that the pompous freshman even dare insult his Ryo-chan. Standing up, he walked over to where the four were (although Ryoma was just kind of zoning out), grabbed Ryoma by the shoulder and dragged him to one of the many sakura trees that were scattered around the school. Pushing the boy down, Fuji forced him to eat some of his homemade onigiri, practically glowing when Ryoma complimented it.

Since Ryoma still had quite a bit of time till his next match, he decided Fuji wouldn't mind if he slept on him. Lying down on the older boy, Ryoma fell into a peaceful sleep, not noticing the hand that gently pushed a few stray hairs back behind his ear.

***~Time Skip~***

"Game to Echizen. 4 games to 3." The chair judge announced. Ryoma smirked victoriously.

A snake shot came towards Ryoma and he quickly countered it. Seeing a regular shot come his way, he decided to test something. "Ne that shot. It's buggy, whip, shot." Hitting a perfect snake, Ryoma continued, "That's the way to do it." (Was I the only one to think that when Ryoma said that in the show, he was just the most adorable thing ever?)

Everyone watching the match froze at seeing the freshman perform a shot that had taken years from Kaidoh to perfect. Even Fuji stayed perfectly still, albeit, for a different reason. When Ryoma had spoken, it was just so cute that Fuji had to restrain himself from going onto the court and ravishing the boy with kisses. (Heehee Fuji no hentai)

The game had obviously ended in Ryoma's favor seeing as he one 6-3. The cheering from the end of the game was enormous and Ryoma could have sworn he saw a few camera flashes. Calmly walking away from the loud trio congratulating him, he offered to shake hands with the second year. "Shake."

"Fssssh." Kaidoh was clearly pissed at being beaten by a kohai, but he couldn't help but feel a little proud of the boy who had become like a second little brother to him. And to most of the regulars, that's exactly what Ryoma had become. He was their baby boy. (You know, except to Fuji, who wanted to both hurt Kaidoh for being mean to Ryoma, and hold Ryoma in a protective embrace, shielding him from inquisitive eyes. Actually, just girls.)

**~*-Time Skip…Again-*~**

Fuji and Ryoma were once again walking home after a long day of practice, only this time it was raining, they were sharing an umbrella, and Fuji's smile from the close proximity was so large it could crack his face in two.

Ryoma, feeling unnerved by the smile and quiet, chose this time to ask the question of why his friend was smiling so, "Syuusuke, are you on something that I should know of?" Seeing the confused look on Fuji's face, Ryoma decided to elaborate, "You've been grinning like the cat got the canary since the rain started. Why the hell are you so happy?"

"Saa, why it's because you're halfway there to becoming a regular." Fuji chose not to tell him that it was because of the closeness of their bodies.

Ryoma looked smug for a moment. "Che, did you think I wouldn't?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Oi what's that supposed to mean. Oi answer me!" Fuji had run after his comment, taking the umbrella with him, and thus, getting Ryoma wet. Laughing merrily, he ran all the way to Ryoma's house, said boy chasing after him the whole way.

_(Originally I was going to end the chapter here, but since I probably won't get to right a lot in the future due to school work, I decided to make this chapter extra long.)_

"Game won by Echizen. 6 games to 4." Ryoma, after having beaten Inui, was panting and sitting on the bench in the locker rooms. A water bottle was thrust into his vision, and before he could he could question it, a soft voice told him to drink. Recognizing the voice as Fuji's, Ryoma agreed to the command wholeheartedly.

"He he, easy Ryo-chan. You don't want to choke. But if you do, I'll be glad to give you mouth to mouth." Ryoma glared at his friend, a silent question of what do you want sitting in the air. "I'm going to take you out to celebrate becoming the first freshman regular."

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked confuzzledly.(love this word) Fuji's smile grew in length, a silent promise that if he didn't go where he wanted to go there was going to be excruciating pain in the future. "I mean, sure! Whatever you want Syuu-chan!"

"Yay! I'm so glad you agree!" Fuji then proceeded to grab Ryoma's arm and drag him out of the locker rooms, and towards the livelier parts of Tokyo.

**-~*Location Change*~-**

"Yadda!"

"But Ryo-chan, how can I see what the dress looks like if you won't come out of the dressing room?"

"Why'd I even have to put it on in the first place?"

"Saa, it's because I think it'd look good on you. But I can't tell now can I." Muttering to himself, Ryoma stepped out of the dressing rooms, a dark red blush encompassing his whole face. A near silent click made him look up from the ground, only to see his friend holding a camera and smiling like he won the jackpot. "Aww~! You look adorable. So kawii!"

Ryoma was in a long teal dress. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back, the chest was plain, and the skirt poofed out a bit with sparkles on the fabric. (Sorry I suck at describing clothes)  
All in all, it was quite pretty.

"Syuusuke why the hell did you take a picture!" The grin on his friend's face gave him good enough answer. Blackmail. "I swear if you show that picture to anyone, I will go to your house and destroy all your cactuses."

"Ryo-chan, the correct word is cacti." Ryoma smug look turned sour.

"Who cares!"

"Obviously I do." Fuji chirped.

Ryoma leaned his head on Fuji's left shoulder. "Why the hell am I friends with you again?" Ryoma looked slightly deflated. "You're so damn frustrating."

Fuji looked at him with soft eyes, but he still had a teasing tone to his voice, "It's because you love me." Ryoma just smirked and went back into the dressing room to change, but not before smirking and saying you wish. Fuji looked sadly at his retreating back. "Yes, I do."

**~*-Time Skip-*~**

The two boys were walking home after an exciting day. After going shopping, Fuji bought Ryoma dinner and the two ate it on a bench in the park. They had walked around the park for a little while before deciding to go home. Fuji was going to sleep over since it was so late. Finally arriving at the front door, they braced themselves for the inevitable.

"Oi Seishounen did you finally get a girlfriend?"

"Che Baka Oyaji! I was out with Syuusuke. He's staying over, kay?" Even though Ryoma phrased it as a question, he meant it as a statement.

"M' kay."

Climbing up to Ryoma's room, and getting the spare futon out, they finally got in bed.

"Ne, Syuusuke?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks for today. I had fun."

"Saa you're welcome."

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

That night both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

_A/N Okay that last part was sappy. I don't really like it, but it was a good place to stop. I finally got 2000 words. Yes!_

_Question time. I need a love rival for Fuji. Someone who likes Ryoma but Ryoma doesn't like back. No one shy like Sakuno, I need someone who will go against Fuji. Whoever I like best or gets the most votes will be used._

_Next, should I start another multi-chap. This is technically the only one I have since Possessive Jealousy doesn't or won't be updated regularly. If I do start another updates for this one will take longer, but there'll be another story to make up for it._

_Once again a big thanks to all my reviewers and especially to those who wished me a happy birthday. I had one thanks._

_Read and review for Tezuka Plushies._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Well I decided I shouldn't be lazy and work on this story since we got off from school an extra week cause of snow. So because of my guilty conscience, you get another chapter already._

_A warm thanks and Tezuka plushies to all those who reviewed chapter 4. Without you I wouldn't have a rival for Fuji. By the way here are the results of said poll type thing._

_Atobe: 5 Tezuka: 1 Yukimura: 1 _

_Since Atobe's the only one with multiple votes and the most, he gets to be Syuu-chan's rival. I will warn all you Atobe fans out there, that I don't really like Atobe or find him attractive at all, and since he is Fuji's rival, I'll have to insult him every chance I get, so I don't want any one flaming me because I insulted there precious Atobe-sama._

_I might do another Thrill fic sometime soon so keep your eyes open. (Because frankly, peeling your eyes sounds like it would hurt… a lot.)_

_Disclaimer: Oh how I wish it could be mine…I would stick Ryoma and Fuji in a closet and…*drools*_

**Chapter 5: Rivals**

__"Echizen-kun, if you could, please wake up and answer the question on the board." Ryoma groggily raised his head of his desk and gave the English teacher a blank look before registering what he had said.

"Ahh, hai." Walking up to the board, he ignored the giggles and the smug look his teacher was sporting. Sounds of chalk rubbing quickly against a board filled the room immediately, silencing everyone. Setting the chalk down, he announced he was done. "Can I sit down now sensei?" Acting innocent didn't really work when you had a smug smirk on your face.

"Eh, I mean, yes you can sit back down. Thank-you." Now that that was over, Ryoma went back to sleep. _(I love how Ryoma can silence a class by being fluent in a language he's used for the majority of his life)_

…**-_-u…^-^… *.*… $_$...**

"Ryo-chan! I missed you so much!" Ryoma suddenly found himself pressed against the tensai's chest. "I thought you were gonna be late for tennis practice. You do remember that we're going to Hyotei for a joint practice today, right." _(Is it just me or did that sentence sound weird?)_

"First of all, we just saw each other, like, fifty minutes ago, so how could you possibly miss me in that short span of time." Ryoma may have said that angrily but there was a huge red blush on his face and there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach from the words and embrace. "And secondly, no I did not forget."

Apparently Fuji wasn't listening because he was dragging the younger boy outside towards the buses, all the while berating him for forgetting. Small mutterings of '_Silly Ryo-chan'_ and '_how could you forget such an important day,_' were the only sounds to be heard in the otherwise quiet hallway.

…**-~… (: )…X3…: P…O.o…**

"Nya, we're finally here, Nya!" an over excitable redhead exclaimed immediately after having exited the bus. "That took forever, Nya!"

"Eiji, calm down. It didn't take all that long."

"Saa, Oishi's right."

Eiji puffed out his cheeks in irritation, "Fuji you traitor. You're not supposed to take Oishi's side!" Seeing Ryoma exit the bus looking annoyed, Eiji glomped onto him and continued, "Ochibi's on my side. Ne, Ochibi?"

Fuji, noticing his friend-prey- in the redhead's clutches, instantly went over to Eiji's side. ""Sorry Oishi, but he has Ryo-chan to sway me."

"Kiku…maru-sem…pai…can't…breathe…" Ryoma finally decided to make his discomfort known.

Eiji immediately let go, but before he could apologize, an arrogant voice interrupted. "So this is where you went. Ore-sama was starting to wonder."

Ryoma looked to his right and his breath caught in his throat. Standing before him was one of the… (Atobe bashing now. I suggest that if you like Atobe than you skip this next paragraph.)UGLIEST persons he had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on. _(Heehee, I don like Monkey King.)_

His hair was a weird mix of lavender and grey that did not look good no matter who you cut it. And speaking of haircuts, what was with the strange curling outwards look he was sporting. It looked good on Kikumaru-sempai but not on him. His eyes were dull and boring; nothing like Fuji's electric blue ones. He was much too pale and, dear kami, was that a mole under his eye. Beauty mark, schmuty mark, moles are ugly as hell.

Atobe too had his breath catch in his throat but for a different reason.

In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen-besides himself of course. He had soft looking black green hair that was slightly tussled in a stylish fashion. Exotic golden eyes were filled with cocky determination, and laziness. He had a slight tan with no flaws or blemishes. He…he was…

"BEAUTIFUL!" All of a sudden Atobe shouted. Shocked, the Seigaku regulars all turned puzzled stares on the rich diva. "Tell me o'beautious creature, what is your name?" In the middle of his inquiry, he had grabbed onto Ryoma's hands.

Instead of an answer from Ryoma, a growl penetrated the still air. Fuji calmly walked over to Atobe, and held his wrist in a vice like grip, smile widening and growing ever so sadistic at the wince the arrogant boy presented.

"Saa, I think you should let go of Ryo-chan." Atobe scowled at the tensai, huffing at the implication that Ryoma wasn't enjoying his touch. _(Which he wasn't, not that he was paying attention in first place.)_

"Ore-sama doesn't think _Ryo-chan_ minds being touched by Ore-sama." Atobe ground out between clenched teeth, making sure to put emphasis on the nickname. The two growled at each other, fangs barred like wild animals. Fuji suddenly thrust his hand backwards as if to grab onto something, or in this case, someone.

"Ryoma come with me." Not feeling anyone behind him, the two boys glanced over and froze. The space behind Fuji was empty. They swirled around to where they heard voices. All the regulars had abandoned them in favor of finding the courts.

"We'll settle this on the courts!" They both shouted at each other at the same time, pointing their fingers at the other.

"So Ochibi who do you think would win, Ryuusaki-sensai or Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji had glomped back onto the boy and they were doing strange match couples just out of curiosity.

"Hmm, when buchou's hurt or not? Cause if he is, Ryuusaki-sensei could win." Everyone looked to him at that. Ryoma gave them a questioning look, not understanding why they were looking at him like that. Seeing it, the regulars decided to elaborate.

"How did you notice he's hurt?"

"How could I notice something like that? Che, Mada Mada Dane, sempai-tachi." All of a sudden, two figures rushed past them so fast, they created a gust of wind. The regulars were shocked to see that it was Fuji and Atobe running to the courts. Giving each other curious looks, they hurried to the courts. Upon getting there though, there was an odd sight to see. Both players were not holding back, practically trying to crush the other. Seeing Jirou near them, they asked him what was going on.

"I don't know, they just suddenly came running over and immediately started a- A CHIBI! You're so cute!" Ryoma found himself on the receiving end of another glomp. Eiji, not wanting to be left out, glomped Ryoma too.

"Why the hell do people keep hugging me?"

"Because you're so KAWII!" both glompers replied in unison. _(I just invented a word)_

Ryoma mumbled curses under his breath and just watched the game, blushing whenever Fuji looked over at him with his cerulean eyes.

…**XP…****…****…XD…**

Atobe and Fuji's game never got to end seeing as they had to leave eventually. They were on the bus home now, and for some reason, Fuji felt that he should protect his property by having Ryoma sit in his lap and growling at anybody who got in a five foot radius of the two. Ryoma would have escaped if not for two reasons.

Fuji is a sadistic, possessive, bastard who growled every time he made to get off.

Ryoma was quite tired and he rather liked being held. _(not that he'd tell you of course)_

Finally they got back to school, and Fuji deciding on his own that he would be spending the night at Ryoma's. On the walk home Fuji did something unexpected, he slammed Ryoma against a brick wall and stared deep into his eyes.

"Do you like Atobe?" His expression said that he would accept no BS. (_Bull shit for those who don't know)_

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma's voice wavered slightly. Fuji was scaring him, and yet, he felt something tingling in his stomach, not unlike butterflies.

"**Answer the question**," Fuji ground out, his teeth gnashing together after every word.

"N-no. Why would I like Monkey King?"

"Good." Fuji had a scary grin on his face before abruptly changing moods. He now had the innocent smile back and his eyes were closed. "Ah, Ryo-chan look, we're next to your house."

Ryoma looked over and sure enough, Fuji had pressed him to a neighbor's wall. He stumbled forward slightly when Fuji started dragging him in by the hand. With a blush on his face, he yelled out that he was home, but was greeted with silence. Seeing a note by the door, Ryoma picked it up and read it.

_Dear Seishounen,_

_Your mother and I are going on a cruise for our anniversary. You're mature enough to stay home by yourself, but your mother thought it to dangerous, so you and that friend of yours will be staying here together. His parents said it was fine._

_Love,_

_Your parents._

_P.S. You better have a girlfriend when we get back._

Ryoma che'd at his father's stupidity and turned to find Fuji to tell him the news. He found him in the kitchen, making what appeared to be wasabi rolls. Shuddering Ryoma told his friend the news.

"Yay! I get to stay with Ryo-chan! It'll be like a really long sleepover." His friend turned away, mumbling something about clothes under his breath.

"Nyao~."

The two looked down to see Karupin rubbing around Ryoma's legs. The grin that immediately appeared on Ryoma's face made Fuji glare jealously at the cat.

"Karupin! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Picking the cat up, Ryoma started towards the stairs, "Let's go to sleep." Fuji quickly followed his love.

Laying down on the extra futon, Fuji looked over to the sleeping boy. Shuffling over, he pressed a light kiss on Ryoma's fore head.

"Oyasumi."

…**-_-'…^v^…#_#...x_x**

_A/N I am such an asshole. I made you guys wait two weeks for this piece of crap. I'm sorry it's just that since we missed a week of school, the teachers had to give us tons of homework to make up for what we missed. Feel free to send me death threats me to your hearts content. I deserve them._

_On a better note I got a bunch of manga when I went to Nashville with my parents and sisters on Sunday. I even got to buy two shounen-ai ones. Silver Diamond and Rolling. I also got three Pandora hearts and a Black Cat._

_Please review, even if it's just to say you'll kill me in my sleep. Reviews give me the warm fuzzies. Kaidoh plushies and Taka plushies to those who do._

_By the way, if I ever take longer than two weeks to update, please send me a message to get off my lazy ass and work._

_ Just because I made you wait, here's a little omake to make it (hopefully) better._

…**:/…:]…}:…**

The next morning Ryoma and Fuji found a giant pile of chocolates and flowers on the front door step. A card revealed that they were gifts from Atobe to his little 'Kitten.'

Fuji picked up a flower and the murderous intent radiating off of him killed the flower.

"I'll kill him. I'll chop him into little bits and feed him to Karupin. Yes that's what I'll do. Hehehe."

Ryoma sighed and shivered at the creepy laugh exiting his friend's mouth. Stepping carefully over the pile, he made his way to school, trying to ignore the dark chuckles coming from his right.

…***^*…~v~…$^$...**

_There really bad omake thing. Hope this makes things all better. Possessive Jealousy is probably going to be up in a few days, but don't get your hopes up to high._

_My sister lost the flash drive I keep the stories on, so that's why it's so late._

_I think that's all for now. Till next update._

_P.S. Look it's over 2000 words again._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Since I made you wait so long for the last chapter, I'm gonna hurry up and write this one. Someone commented on the last chapter that they were anxious for a kiss. Hopes this satiates you._

_By the way, have you noticed how my chapters all end with Ryoma sleeping? The only one that doesn't is the first one, because the third one mentions that Ryoma was going to take a nap at the end._

_I love you, my most awesome reviewers. About two hours after having put up the chapter, I already had four reviews. You guys rock. Momo, Oishi, and Inui plushies to all those who reviewed. Plushies will be skipping around from team to team after these._

_This chapter is dedicated to one of my most loyal fans. __**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **__love ya, keep up the reviews and hurry and write your story so I can read it._

_Disclaimer: Mine this is not_

**Chapter 6: First Kiss**

Ryoma was pissed as hell and making it known to every one around him that he didn't want to be messed with on this day. Why was he so angry you ask? Well there are two reasons, you see. The first was Monkey King, the second was Fuji.

Ever since having met the arrogant git, Ryoma received presents on his doorstep everyday. The presents ranged from a single rose or box of chocolates to a card the size of his door with a life sized picture of the baka and his voice announcing that Ryoma had stolen his heart away. He usually just ignored them, but they were still annoying as hell.

Then there was the issue with Fuji. He seemed to be more touchy-feely than usual, 'Well he's always clingy, but even this is extreme for him.' Ryoma thought to himself. An awkward cough interrupted his musings.

"Um, Fuji-kun, could you let go of Echizen long enough so he can answer the question on the board." Fuji let out a growl, but reluctantly let the boy up, only to follow him to the board and holding on to his right hand. This is what Ryoma meant. Every class pretty much went like this.

Fuji would walk with him to his locker in the seventh grade hallway, wait for him to finish, he would then force the boy to wait for him at his locker while he got his own books, effectively making them late for the next class. The teachers reprimanded them at first, but after being sent death glares they wisely shut up.

After murdering teachers in his head, Fuji would force the black-greenett to sit in his lap and they would remain this way, undisturbed, for the remainder of class. Well not exactly undisturbed, Fuji would glare and growl and snarl and hiss if anyone went in so much as three feet in Ryoma's direction.

The Fuji thing wasn't actually a problem so much as an annoyance. His possessive problem probably needed to be remedied some time in the near future, but at the moment Ryoma didn't care. He knew he probably should, but he couldn't bring himself to. He rather liked being held if he was to tell the truth. Not that he would.

**BLAM!**

"Ore-sama is here!"

"Oh dear god." Ryoma felt the arms tighten around him slightly before he was released.

"Atobe, what are you doing here? Don't you go to Hyoitei?" Nothing good ever came from Fuji using that tone.

"Che, like Ore-sama would leave the brat," a term Atobe thought to be romantic, "with the likes of you."

'Oh my Kami, he did not just say that.' A quick glance at Fuji's clenched white knuckles told him that yes, Monkey King did say it.

Picking up Atobe by the scruff of his oh so elegant neck, Fuji tossed him out the window into the awaiting arms of Kabaji, but not before whispering something into the diva's ear.

_"Touch Ryoma and die."_Straightening up and smiling brightly, Fuji calmly walked back to Ryoma's side, smile menacing with its innocence.

"Saa Ryo-chan I don't think we'll have to worry about him for awhile."

Choosing not to question why Atobe had went so pale before being tossed out; Ryoma instead pulled down his cap, small blush staining his cheeks, and muttered a small "Mada Mada Dane."

**-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-**

"N…ne….ne, Ka…ba…Kabaj…ji, l-let's g…go."

"Usu."

**-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-…_...-..**

"Nya Ochibi, I'm so bored. Entertain me~."

"Saa, Eiji I don't think he can talk with your arms around his neck."

"Hehehe, right." Eiji really didn't want to feel the wrath of Fuji, especially after the incident with Atobe.

"Do what ever you want, Kikumaru-sempai, I'm going home." Ryoma had taken two steps before being forcefully pulled back.

"Maa maa Ryo-chan. How about the entire team goes out for karaoke?"

"Oooh Fujiko, nice idea. I'll go tell Tezuka –buchou."

**-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1**

"I hate you." Ryoma and Fuji were walking home after what may have been the second most embarrassing moment in Ryoma's entire life-the first being when Fuji said he was fuckable during tennis practice. (Chapter 3 for those who've forgotten)

"Now you don't mean that."

"You blackmailed me into singing a song with you and you made Tezuka-buchou sing a song about lesbians." (I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. I listened to this while writing, and no offense to any lesbians.)

"It wasn't technically about lesbians, all she did was kiss her, its not like they did the nasty."

"It was still a kiss!"

"And so is this."

Fuji bent down and smashed his lips against Ryoma's.

_Woot! I'm so evil to end it like that. I'm sorry that I took so long but I have a lot of homework to do plus I have to help my twin. The good news is I found my sis' flashdrive._

_I hope the kiss satisfies your needs and the shortness of the chapter._

_And Remember. __**Review**__. Because they make me update faster._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay yes I know that I suck. I made you wait like a month but I'm kinda lazy, so if you don't send me messages telling me to update, I'll probably end up taking longer than usual._

_Finally the continuation of the kiss. Actually the majority of this chapter will probably be back story and what not, but I've been dying to explain how they met and why Fuji fell so deeply in love. _

_Big thanks to all my faithful reviewers and followers. I know I don't update till about two weeks (more in this case) but I appreciate your loyalty. This is for all the people who can forgive my laziness in writing._

_Disclaimer: Nope, this is solely the property of Konomi-sensei. But maybe when SIM and I take over the world I can partially own it._

**Chapter 7: How Love Got Started**

**-Fuji's POV-**

Dear kami, this is heaven. I've wanted to do this for so long, ever since I met him. Kami I love him! I can't believe how long I've had to wait.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Oi Chibisuke, meet my new friend!" Ryoga yelled up to one of the many orange trees in the field._

_ "Urusei baka Ryoga-nii!" _

_ "Saa, feisty little kid isn't he? Reminds me of Yuuta." I had been so into my Yuuta based delusion that I had almost missed the small five year old Ryoma walking up to Ryoga after having climbed down the tree. (Since Ryoma's 5, Ryoga and Fuji are 8, and yes I know Ryoga's supposed to be several years older than the regulars but this is my story so he gets to be the same age)_

_ "Che, Ryoga-nii's friend looks feminine." An anger mark had flashed on my angelic face._

_ "What a big vocabulary you have. Do you always insult guests?"_

_ "Only when I find fault with them."_

_ "Which is all of them." Ryoga, not wanting to be left out, added._

_ "He, why don't we settle this in a tennis match Ryoga-nii's friend?" Ryoma of course saying that because he already was obsessed with tennis…and because he didn't know my name. And Ryoma being Ryoma, he was too proud to ask for the girly boy's name._

_ An angry tick mark appeared briefly on my cherubic face at being addressed as 'Ryoga-nii's friend' but it disappeared quickly at the adorable smirk the boy was sporting and the prospect of a game with the cocky brat. Did this boy think he could really beat a tensai like me? Interest sparked, I agreed to a match._

_ "4 games to 3. Fuji advantage." Ryoma che'd at his brother's announcement. He was about to serve the ball again when the weather decided to be a butthead (Ryoma's words not mine) and start releasing its waters._

_ "Saa how troublesome but I guess this means we have to postpone our game. How unfortunate." I was turning around but before I could turn completely I saw something that made my 8 year old heart go doki doki._

_ Ryoma was standing in the same place he had been only this time he had a truly heart warming smile on his face. "Thanks for the match Ryoga-nii's tomadachi."_

_ 'He-he looks so cute like that.' Blushing I gave the boy a genuine smile. "Fuji, Fuji Syuusuke. That's my name."_

_ Ryoma looked slightly taken aback, if the widening of his eyes were any indication, but then closed in an adorable smile. Giggling Ryoma replied, "Heehee, okay Syuu-chan!" _

_ For years after Ryoma was constantly surprising me with a cute moment mixed in with his usual cocky demeanor, and I guess somewhere down the line, I just fell for him completely. _

_ *End Flashback*_

The feeling of Ryoma going limp snapped me out of my memories. Looking down I noticed that he had passed out from shock. Giggling, I picked him up bridal style and started walking to OUR temporary home.

**-Regular POV-**

Sunlight filtered into the room and into the eyes of a certain cat like individual. Groaning softly to himself, Ryoma started drifting to the land of the living. Squinting his eyes open a tad, he could see a blurry looking person above him, talking if the moving of his mouth was any indicator. If he tried hard enough he could hear a little bit of what the person, now identified as Syuusuke, was saying.

"-And I shall wake you up with true love's kiss." Fuji said, and with a flourish, dropped his head down and gave Ryoma a peck on the lips.

Ryoma spluttered for a bit, blushing furiously, "Wha-how-wha-What the hell was that?"

"Saa it worked. I should do that more often. Hmm what was that Ryo-chan?"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Ryoma ground out between clenched teeth. Fuji, instead of taking offense, just simply pat his head and, with a tone generally used for five year olds, explained to him that that was a kiss.

Suddenly Fuji went serious and stared into Ryoma's golds with his open blues, "Ryoma, I love. I have loved you for a long time. I was prepared to give you up, but now that I've had a taste of the forbidden fruit, I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Stunned at the sudden confession, Ryoma was silent for a bit. Finally deciding that he was too confused at the moment to even think he told Fuji that he would give his answer at the end of the school day and that Fuji was free to do what he would normally do. (I.e. hugging, being possessive as hell, growling at anything that moved, so on and so forth)

Thinking it to be an okay course of action, Fuji agreed, but not without silently thinking, 'I'll have you yet Ryo-chan. I won't give up until I have you. You were mine ever since we met.' At this point his thoughts turned feral, 'And everyone knows I never willingly give up what's mine. EVER.'

**-888-**

_Okay yes I am aware that I haven't updated in close to a month and I apologize but I'm a really bad procrastinator and I really should be working on my gifted homework, so you should be glad that I am writing this for you._

_I also apologize about the shortness of the chapter, but my sister has a friend over and I'm writing this at five in the morning. Plus my __**c**__ key keeps messing up._

_Please Review! Reviews are like Sparkles. Let's make the world sparkly._

_Marui and Niou Plushies to all those who reviewed. At the moment I think __**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **__has collected the most for reviewing every chapter except chapter 2 I think. I'll look it up later. If I have made a mistake and you have reviewed just as much as her or more say so in a review and I'll correct my mistake in the next chapter._

_Toodaloo! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 yeah. I like the number eight. After eleven it's my favorite number. And honestly, I didn't expect to do as well as this as this my first time making a multi-chaptered story. (It's not even close to being over by the way; I still have many plans for these two.)_

_Apologies at the bottom._

_Please review. I promise to get the next chapter up faster. Shishido and Choutarou plushies for the kind people who can forgive my lateness with a nice comment._

_Disclaimer: Me own nuttin. But I will soon own a wall scroll with Ryoma on it and a Fuji magnet. (Thank-you Dad)_

**Chapter 8: Ryoma's Decision**

After the fairly average Sunday they had the previous day, Ryoma knew that the day would not go as planned. Not that life with Fuji could ever have a plan but it was nice to think that for a while.

Sighing, Ryoma stepped out of the locker rooms for morning practice only to immediately fall to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. There was only one person at Seigaku stupid enough to hug Ryoma despite the glares Fuji threw his way.

"Ochibi Ohayo! ~" Suspicions confirmed, Ryoma turned to his red-headed sempai only to freeze as a death wave hit his senses. Both boys on the ground felt the hair on the backs of their necks raise, their self-preservation instinct kicking in. Chuckling weakly, Eiji got off Ryoma and walked a few steps away before passing out from fear.

"Saa, I didn't expect him to pass out." Ryoma looked up to see his friend smiling like a kid in a candy store. (Or in his case, cactus and wasabi store.) "Oh well, it's what he gets for constantly hugging you despite, ah, previous threats."

Sighing, Ryoma went towards the courts to warm-up. He just knew that today would be hell.

Tezuka seemed to be getting the same gut feeling, though he had no idea why. But just so he could say he tried, he walked over to Ryoma and bid him a quick, "Don't let your guard down," then feeling Fuji's murderous aura, walked away. Sigh. He just knew he would be needing headache pills later.

**-8-*-4-~LUNCH~-4-*-8-**

Ah lunch, Ryoma's third favorite time of the day. (Tennis practice being first and unofficial nap time being second.) Ryoma was just about to dig into his bento when a loud slam interrupted his itadikimasu.

"Saa Ryo-chan, there you are. I was looking all over for you. I was hoping we'd share bentos with each other." Ryoma wasn't even going to attempt protesting. The freakishly scary grin on Fuji's face could make a grown man relieve himself.

Shifting to make room for his friend against the wall, Ryoma reluctantly sampled a piece of sushi from the smiling ones box. Unsurprisingly, he tried to immediately spit out the flaming piece of wasabi sushi but before he could Fuji's hand covered his mouth.

"Now, now Ryo-chan. You're supposed to chew and swallow your food before talking. What terrible manners you have. I guess I'll just have to punish you later." Ryoma shivered. He was not looking forward to his punishment later. Maybe he could act cute and get out of it.

After finishing the tortuous lunch, Ryoma and Fuji still had a few minutes before classes started. Patting his lap and giving Ryoma a poisonous smile, Fuji insisted that the freshman sleep on his lap until classes started. Ryoma reluctantly did so. But he didn't expect the lap to be so soft and warm. Unknowingly, Ryoma fell asleep with fingers threading through his hair and a soft kiss on the forehead.

**-;^;-**

"Ochibi, nya, Ochibi! Fuji what did you do to Ochibi?"

"Maa, maa Eiji, calm down. He just fell asleep so I carried him to practice."

Blinking open his oh so beautiful, golden eyes, Ryoma was met with the sight of a smiling tensai and a hyper cat. Still a bit drowsy, Ryoma grabbed a piece of Eiji's hair and gave him a lazy smile.

"Neko-chan."

"Now, now Ryoma. Eiji isn't a cat, despite certain appearances."

"KAWII! Wait, Fujiko, what's that supposed to mean!"An indignant Eiji rebutted. Huffing at his lack of answer from the fellow third-year, Eiji went to go rant to his doubles partner about the unfairness of smiley, pretty boys.

"I wonder what I said, oh well not that it matters."

"Hn, mada mada dane, Syuusuke," Yawn, "now put me down." Ryoma then fell unceremoniously on his ass. Stunned at the unusual harshness of his friend, Ryoma got up and rubbed his sore area, all while studying his friend's shocked expression.

"Yuuta?" Walking past Ryoma, Fuji found himself almost face to face with his brother. He hadn't seen his little brother in a few weeks and he was really starting to worry about their relationship. But before he could say anything more to the youngest Fuji, a whistle and cat callish type thing sounded out behind him. Knowing there was only one person who had that annoying voice (in Fuji's mind of course) and that Ryoma was behind him, he quickly put two and two together and turned around, growling softly and glaring with fully opened eyes. What he saw made him want to kill the previously mentioned annoying person even more so than he usually did.

Mizuki, the git, was sauntering over to HIS Ryoma and shouting out embarrassing things that made Ryoma blush. ONLY HE WAS ALLOWED TO DO THAT! Storming towards Mizuki, Fuji prepared for a short fight.

Unfortunately, Mizuki made it to Ryoma first and was leaning over him and saying things such as…

"Did the mean old Fuji Syuusuke-kun hurt you when he dropped you, sometimes he can be so cruel?"

"You seem quite talented, how about transferring to St. Rudolph?"

"You seem very smart, why are you hanging out with a loser like Fuji Syuusuke-kun?"

All while this was going on, Mizuki was thinking, 'Finally, I finally have the upper hand over Fuji –kun. It was a good thing I got who he liked from Yuuta-kun. Mental warfare is over half the battle as they say. Now all I have to do is get this Echizen, Ryoma-kun to like me better and transfer to St. Rudolph and I'll have finally won. Ha, in your face Fuji-kun!'

Since Mizuki was too immersed in his Fuji crushing daydream to notice anything around him, he failed to realize how the small boy had stepped away from him and was talking with Yuuta over to the side, he also failed to see that Fuji was behind him and ready to kill.

No one tries to steal something from Fuji without unholy retribution for attempting to take whatever it was he possessed-not that anyone had ever succeeded in taking anything.

"Saa, Mizuki, do you wish to take back those statements or am I going to be forced to get the book." Mizuki paled at the mention of a book, Fuji's smile just got wider and more sadistic.

'Whatever is in that book must be horrible if it shuts that loud mouth up. But note to self, NEVER get on Syuusuke's bad side. Ever.'

Turning towards his brother, Fuji didn't miss a beat, "Yuuta, you'll be coming home for dinner, ne?" Yuuta, not wanting to feel the wrath of his aniki, sweat-dropped and nodded his consent. "Perfect, oh Ryoma you must come as well."

"Hey wait, I didn't say I would go! Syuusuke stop walking away from me, oi, turn around."

"Oh this will be so much fun, my two favorite people at my house, perfect opportunity to tortu-I mean love them." Ryoma and Yuuta stopped, too afraid to move.

'He totally said torture," both thought in unison. Sighing and sweat dropping, Ryoma and Yuuta took this time to compare notes on Fuji's recent behavior so they could gauge how bad tonight's dinner would go.

"Now Yuuta, since you're a guest at the moment, I'd like for you to sit on those benches over there, Ryoma you too." At their questioning looks he explained, "Because I need to make a few phone calls and show this _thing_ my policy on touching or hitting on a certain someone." After gesturing to Mizuki at the word thing and shooing the two younger boys in the direction of the bench, Fuji grabbed a pale and hyperventilating Mizuki off the ground and dragged him behind some bushes.

A blood curdling scream soon followed.

Along with an extremely pleased tensai.

And a foaming at the mouth Mizuki after that.

Once again both boys thought the same thing, 'Never, EVER, get on Syuusuke's/Aniki's bad side lest I feel the notebook's most wicked wrath.' They both mentally scolded themselves for being afraid of an unknown book, and mentally questioned why they thought in such a strange dialect. Eh, who cares?

"Saa, now that I'm done with him, Yuuta, would you take him back to St. Rudolph and then get ready for dinner. Okaa-san and Nee-san are making your favorites."

"Wait, how did Aniki know that I would be coming over… unless… You were planning on making me come either way, weren't you?"

Fuji's innocent smile answered his question perfectly. Heaving another sigh, Yuuta picked up the now unconscious Mizuki and went to wait for the bus back to St. Rudolph.

"Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

"Let's go see a movie!" And not taking no for an answer-like he ever would-he simply picked Ryoma up bridal style and walked towards their temporarily shared house to change into good day clothes.

**-}:}- ** (evil uni-brow smiley)

"Which movie shall we see? Hm, how about that one." Fuji's delicate almost girly finger pointed out a new horror movie that had first premiered at the start of the week. The critics had given it four out of five stars. Obviously Fuji had picked it knowing Ryoma wasn't all too keen on scary things. Grabbing the two tickets from an acne riddled teen (Lol I'm so mean), Fuji dragged Ryoma into the theater currently labeled 'Only Mine.' (Cameo!)

A few minutes into the movie Fuji put his arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Now you make think he had ulterior motives behind this, and you're right, but he also knew how much of a fraidy cat the freshman was, so he provided a tiny bit of comfort with the familiar gesture. And then there were the more personal reasons of course.

-Insert first murder scene-

You could know find Ryoma's head buried in Fuji's chest.

-Insert second murder scene-

Ryoma was practically sitting in the tensai's lap.

-Insert end of movie-

Fuji was purring in sadistic pleasure. Ryoma was…Ryoma was sitting all the way on Fuji's lap…and mentally plotting the bastar-I mean angels' death. 'I'll kill him. I'll get a tennis ball and shove it down his throat until he chokes on it and WOAH do I sound like that movie or what?'

"Saa, Ryoma as much as I like this, if we don't hurry we won't make it to my house for dinner. By the way did I mention you're going to be sleeping over?" At the confused look in those gold eyes he loved so much he continued, "Oh, I guess I didn't. Hey Ryo-chan guess what, you're staying at my house for the night!"

Pulling his cap down, Ryoma replied, "Mada Mada Dane."(I couldn't resist. It just wouldn't be Ryoma with out it.)

"Yuuta, I'm so glad you made it. We are going to have so much fun. How about a tennis match while Okaa-san and Nee-san finish dinner. Great, I'll go get ready. Stay down here and play with Ryo-chan." Fuji disappeared up the stairs. Yuuta sighed.

'Typical Aniki, never taking no. Oh hell, why not? It certainly can't hurt anything.' Yuuta deflated. 'Except my pride.'

So after a crushing game of tennis, Fuji winning of course, and a dinner filled with hidden wasabi traps, courtesy of previously mentioned person, Ryoma was ready for bed.

Walking into Fuji's bedroom, Ryoma sat on the bed with a sigh. He had a couple minutes to think before Fuji got back from saying good-bye to his brother.

'What should I say to Syuusuke? I know we're close, but do I love him? Let's see. Lately my heart pounds when I'm near him and I blush when he gets real close. Plus I liked when he kissed me. He's handsome and despite his scary personality (Sorry Fuji, I love you.) I'm still friends with him. Does this mean I li-like him? But he said he loved me. And he's so protective of me.' Ryoma's musings were interrupted by the door opening and the object of his thoughts walking in.

Fuji crawled next to the other boy on his bed. They stared at each other in tense silence, Fuji's eyes being open and Ryoma's cheeks being a slight pink.

"So have you decided anything yet?" Seems Fuji had become the blunt one. Ryoma blushed and looked down. He had hoped to have a bit more time. Oh well.

"Syuusuke, I…" Fuji leant closer in anticipation. "I…l-like you too." A dark crimson blush had spread out over his cheeks.

"Really?" Fuji grabbed Ryoma's shoulders in disbelief; Ryoma, to embarrassed to confess again, simply nodded. A GIANT-emphasis on giant-smile flashed on the brunet's face before he smashed his lips to the greenet's. (_' that word looks funny.)

Getting lost in the kiss, Ryoma didn't hear the click of a camera.

Fuji pulled back from the kiss and closed his eyes in his typical smile. "I wasn't going to accept 'no' as an answer anyway." Ryoma chuckled weakly.

"Of course you weren't."

Pulling back the covers, Fuji grabbed the younger's wrist and forced him to lie down in bed with him. (No, they are not going to do anything naughty.) Fuji wrapped his arms around the other's waist and silently commanded him to go to sleep. Ryoma, too tired and warm to protest, fell asleep quickly; Fuji smiled and followed suit…

After taking a bunch of pictures of the sleeping boy.

** -I like Thrill-**

_This chapter seems more humor related than serious. The only serious moments are at the end and even then I sorta ruined it. I suck at mushy scenes apparently. _

_Okay apology time. First, my band went on a Disney trip for about five days. Second, before that we had TCAPS (a state wide test). Third, after the trip our area had no power for a week so I couldn't charge the computer. Fourth after we got power, (This is early May.) I had to take final exams for the first and second week of May (Seventh grade, why you have so many tests…oh well, they were easy.). Fifth, my younger sister suddenly developed a craving for solitaire, so even if I had time to type, she was usually playing, and me being a closet writer, I couldn't just say. "Get up, I gotta write about two boys kissing."_

_Please review, even though I haven't updated in over two months. I fail. But still, please review. I wanna see if I can get to fifty. If this gets to fifty then I'll force myself to write and get the next chapter up in two weeks at most._

_P.S. I think this is the second longest thing I've ever written. Word count: 2,777_

_P.P.S. Let's get to Fifty!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hah, I knew I could finish this in two weeks. I'm back to approximately how long I used to update this. I went from two weeks to a month to two months then back to two weeks…I fail._

_I got a few reviews commenting on the 'Book' that Fuji had. Think of it like Inui's notebook but filled with LOTS of blackmail and embarrassing photos/stories. I also found it funny that no one felt sorry for Mizuki. I like him, but, I like Fuji more and personally find their interactions hilarious._

_Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned it. Sakuno would have been killed by a jealous Fuji in the second episode. So obviously I don't._

**Chapter 9: Announcement and Reactions pt.1**

Yumiko had always known how much her younger brother Syuusuke liked his best friend. She was actually the first one to confront him about such feelings and give her support on the matter. She was behind her brother one-hundred percent. He was honestly in love and she was happy about that.

Knowing that, we join Yumiko on her way to wake Syuusuke and Ryoma, who had unusually-or usually Ryoma's case-not woken up on time. Opening the door quietly, she popped her head in, getting ready to turn the light on to blind the two. But she stopped. Syuusuke had his arms wrapped around the waist of a Ryoma who was snuggling his head closer to the warmth, both content in their sleep.

Yumiko, being the mature adult that she is, gently shut the door, walked down stairs, and proceeded to jump up and down squealing with happiness. 'Finally,' she thought, 'Syuusuke can finally be happy.' (I picture her as the fangirl type.)

Composing herself, she remembered that she still had to wake them up for school. Going back to the room, she quietly walked in to find everything the way she had left it. Gracefully walking to the bed, she softly shook her brother's shoulders- knowing it would be impossible to wake the raven haired boy up.

"Syuusuke, Syuusuke, time to getup. You have to go to school now." The middle Fuji's eyes fluttered open and he gave his sister a confused look before realizing what time it was. "Don't worry, you're not late," she paused, looking at the small boy in Fuji's arms, "but you will be if you can't wake him up."

"Right." Fuji sweat dropped.

"Oh, and Syuusuke," he looked up, "Congratulations."

Fuji gave her a warm smile, "Thanks." Returning the smile, she left to call up Yuuta and give him the good news.

"Ryoma, Ryoma, wake up Ryoma." Fuji paused, ceasing his shaking of the boy's shoulders, in thought. Smiling a wicked smile, Fuji bent down to whisper in the slumbering boy's ear. "Wake up or I'm giving Karupin to Atobe." That did the trick.

Ryoma shot up, eyes wide and darting around the room as if searching for something, and voice panicked, "No way am I letting my dear Karupin near the stupid monkey king. I'll die before that happens. If he tries to take him I'll, I'll, I'll kill him. Wait, where am I?" Seeming to have calmed down slightly, Ryoma looked to his companion, memories of his confession rushing back to him and making him blush in embarrassment.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty! How about we get up and get to morning practice before we're late and Tezuka gives us laps." After that both quickly got up and prepared for school. Of course not without a few kisses and gropes along the way. (Courtesy of Fuji.) They left fairly quietly, the only thing you could hear after the door shut was a faint indignant squawk and a giggling Yumiko.

"Guess what Yuuta, Syuusuke and Ryoma got together." A faint thump was heard on the other end. "Oops, I guess it was too much of a shock that he passed out," giggle, "How Cute!"

After they walked for approximately ten minutes, they arrived at school and immediately went to the locker room. A couple minutes later, both strolled onto the courts and waited for their infamous captain to assign them some practice.

A loud clap brought all the club members' attention to the newly arrived buchou. "First years practice your swings, Second and Third years practice matches, Regulars twenty laps." Tezuka was about to dismiss them when ever smiling Fuji walked next to him and said he had an announcement to make.

'Oh God no. He wouldn't dare.' Of course Ryoma was wrong but don't tell him that.

"Ryoma, would you please come over here for a moment?" However it may have been phrased, it was no request, but a demand. Ryoma, whilst sighing in defeat, walked over to his now boyfriend.

"Hai, Syuusuke." Fuji suddenly shot his hand out and gripped the front of Ryoma's shirt, bending slightly; he closed the gap between their lips. Ryoma gasped, eyes swerving in the direction of the tennis team's entire club. 'Shit.' Despite being embarrassed, he found some of the reactions to be quite amusing.

Ryuuzaki-sensei was just staring in shock. Mouth agape and arms relaxed. Tezuka too seemed to be stunned. His eyebrows shooting up and eyes wide. Horio, for once in his life, was speechless, as well as Kachiroh and Katsuo. Arai was making weird spluttering noises behind them.

Eiji seemed ecstatic, more than usual I mean, his eyes were sparkling and a toothy, cat-like grin was spread across his face. Momo, after getting over his initial shock, whistled then grinned. Inui was obviously writing in his notebook and muttering 'ii data' over and over.

Oishi looked panicked, as if they were going to injure themselves, and was scolding-nagging-Eiji and Momo for encouraging such harmful behavior. Kaidoh blushed and whispered a small 'fshuuu.' Taka also blushed and rubbed a hand behind his head, a small smile gracing his face, happy that Fuji had fallen in love. (D'aww, I love Taka. He's so sweet and such a good friend to Fuji but he's almost always forgotten in stories.)

Fuji pulled back and Ryoma remembered his situation. He blushed and pulled his cap down to hide from (almost) everyone's shocked stare.

"Mada Mada Dane."

**~I rabu PoT~**

_It's not the shortest chapter I've ever written but it's not the longest either. It's also not my favorite. I'm kinda indifferent about this chapter._

_I wrote the first part of the beginning to Yumiko congratulating her brother Saturday, and the rest here an hour or two before it was officially Friday. I may be tired as hell but I did it. _

_Remind me to never promise when a chapter will be out. Ever._

_Reviewers get Jirou and Hiyoshi plushies. (Because those bishies be so cute.)_

_I shall now take my leave as I'm about to fall asleep sitting._


	10. Chapter 10

_Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Forgive me. I didn't mean to take so long between updates. School started and we've already had three projects but in general it hasn't been that long since I updated something. PossJeas was updated at the beginning of last month._

_Moving on, I intend to introduce a character that has only appeared twice in the entire series. (That I'm aware of) so if any of you are unfamiliar with him, I apologize and suggest you look him up or watch the movie. Also, do not think I hate him for I love him._

_I sound really meek in this author's note. _

_Oh, I have a question. Do I make the characters too OOC? Cause I got a review saying that I made Fuji too hyper and I think that's how Fuji would act when in love but if it's too out of character tell me and I'll try to tone it down._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. And Niou cannonly fucks Marui all the time. Yeah, I didn't think so._

**Chapter 10: Reactions Part Two**

"We're dating." Silence, then.

"Waa, Fuji. Why didn't you tell me you and Ochibi were together!" Eiji huffed and stomped his foot.

"Saa, we just started yesterday. Besides, it's not like we told anyone else before you. So technically this is fair." Eiji cursed Fuji and his logic.

"Hmph, fine. But you owe me." Eiji suddenly brightened and grabbed the two by the shoulders and one arm hugged them. "I'm so happy for you nya!" Fuji opened his eyes and looked appreciatively at his friend.

"Arigato, Eiji." Eiji just winked and grinned.

"Ah, congratulations from me too."

"Kawamura-sempai?" Ryoma lifted his cap to look at his timid sempai. Taka blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Momo suddenly popped out from behind Taka.

"Taka-san racketo." (Couldn't help adding the accent)

"BURNING! BEAUTIFUL! SENTIMENTAL! FUJIKO AND RYOMA, GREATO!" Taka began running around the courts; little trails of fire racing after him.

"Omedato (?spelling?)" Ryoma smiled at his friend.

The rest of practice consisted of the other regulars and club members congratulating the new couple. (Sorry about skipping the other regulars) Finally after a long day filled with questions, disbelief, and crying-out of joy or sadness one could not tell-fangirls, the two boys were at home.

"Ne, Syuusuke. I don't want to have to go through another day like today in a while."

"Well, unless your parents come home, you won't have to for a whi-," Fuji cut himself off when they walked into the house to see the lights on. "Oh, looks like they are. Come let's tell them." Fuji then proceeded to drag the lightly protesting boy into the living room where the boy's mother and father were.

"Oh, Seishounen you're back. Out with your girlfriend right." Nanjiroh then regretted saying that when his wife smacked him.

"Actually Echizen-san, Ryoma won't be getting a girlfriend anytime soon. For you see," Fuji grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders, tilted his head up, and kissed him passionately.

'Not again,' Ryoma thought before closing his eyes and kissing back. If he had kept his eyes open he would have noticed the reactions his parents were having.

Rinko had frozen where she was standing, mouth agape, arms lax, and eyes wide. Nanjiroh was in a similar position except he was sitting and the newspaper and dirty magazine that had been in his hands had fallen on the floor in shock. If Ryoma's eyes were open, he would have noticed the hall light coming on. He did however register someone's voice shouting something, what, he was not certain.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a jovial voice called, "Chi-bi-suke~! Where are y-," the person suddenly cut off. Ryoma opened his eyes to see a familiar head of black-green hair and shocked golden-brown eyes.

'Ah, shit.'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY OTOUTO?" The person rushed forward, and in the blink of an eye, separated the two kissing boys. The person was about to continue when he got a good look at the tensai's face. "Fuji?"

"Ryoga?" The brunet was confused. He hadn't seen the elder Echizen brother since he left when they were eight and Ryoma five. Ryoma had been so heart-broken back then.

"Why were you and my brother kissing?" Ryoga was holding onto Ryoma's shoulders and was pressing the boy against his chest.

"He's My boyfriend and WE'RE dating!" Fuji couldn't help but feel a little miffed at how his old friend had stopped the wonderful kiss he and Ryoma were having. And Ryoga had said Ryoma was his and that was so the wrong thing to say in front of the tensai. He reached out to pull Ryoma to him when he was suddenly jerked out of reach, courtesy of Ryoga.

"NO, he's MY otouto!"

The two eighteen-year olds were now openly glaring at each other and Ryoma swore he could hear some growling. He sighed. Just when things were looking up. A cough from the other side of the room broke him out of his musings but failed to stop the glaring match going on above his head. It seems his parents have finally snapped out of their stupor.

"Um, how long has this been going on?" Ryoma sighed when he saw that Fuji was not going to answer his mother's question for him.

"Last night." This answer seemed to enrage Ryoga further.

"WHAT? AND HE'S ALREADY KISSING YOU!" Ryoga broke his glare long enough to look Ryoma in the eyes before resuming with an even scarier passion.

"That does seem a bit fast. What do you think Anata?" Rinko looked at her husband when he suddenly burst into tear, startling the teens and effectively ending the star down.

"MY SON'S GAY! NOW I'LL NEVER HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!" Nanjiroh then ran outside, water gushing out of his eyes.

"Saa, that was…odd." The other two teenagers nodded.

"Um, okay. Well Ryoma, despite your rather unorthodox way of telling us, we accept your relationship." A yell from Nanjiroh met this response, though it was muffled as he was still outside. "BOTH of us accept it."

"Well, I don't. I can't have you corrupting my dear Chibisuke and until I have solid proof that you sincerely love him and will never hurt him I won't." Ryoga looked Fuji straight in the eyes. Fuji seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Fine, but when I do prove it to you, you have to do something for me. Anything I want, whenever I want. We have a deal?"

"Yes." And the two then shook hands, one of Ryoga's remaining on Ryoma's shoulder. Then Ryoma yawned and they all realized how late it had gotten.

"Saa, I guess I'm staying over again. I cal-,"

"I call sleeping in Chibisuke's room." Ryoga then started dragging his brother upstairs, but not before sticking his tongue out at Fuji, whose smile and closed eyes were twitching.

"Saa, then I guess I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom. Oyasumi, Rinko-san." And the smiling sadist then proceeded to calmly walk up the stairs. Though if one was paying enough attention, one would have seen the trembling fists.

"Ah, Oyasumi-nasai, Fuji-kun." The mother then turned towards the doors leading outside and sighed. Now then, how to calm her husband down and get him inside.

**-Nezumi, Sion-**

_And so ends another chapter of HSC. It's short but it's all I had planned. I'm gonna have even more projects to do next week but I'll try to get the next chap of PossJeas up. I already have it all planned. Just a matter of fleshing it out._

_By the way, who else besides me read that Shin Tennis no Ouji-sama (New Prince of Tennis) is getting an anime series starting in January. I love that all this Tenipuri stuff is airing now and that I get to live through it. (Though waiting for a new episode to come out will kill me) First the Another Story 2 episodes, then the new movie, and now I can look forward to a new series._

_Reviewers shall be granted Karupin and cat version of Eiji Plushies. Fear the kitties. But seriously, review. Cause I like them. A lot. *Kitty Eyes* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease.(note that I am not begging, just asking with a helluva lot of hope) _

_P.S. Read Detectives Eyes. Me and my friend wrote it. Her names Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and if you like OC stories you should look her up. She's an awesome writer. Plus our story has Marui. Just him himself should make you want to read it._


	11. Chapter 11

_I just have one thing to say. __**Prince of Tennis: Best Match**__. That's all. If anybody else knows what I mean, congratulations._

_Okay, I have more than one thing to say. I got a Ryoma plush and two sheets of Prince of Tennis stickers and they are fucking awesome. My Dad is the best in the world._

_Warning: Lots of OOCness in this chapter. Well, for the show. For this story, it's not too bad. Besides its AU, I'm allowed to change their personalities._

_Disclaimer: , No._

**Chapter 11: A Brick Wall Appears**

Fuji was not a happy camper right now. First of all, he had woken up Ryoma-less. Then he remembered Ryoga's challenge, and now he finds Ryoma's bed empty. Not to mention he woke up ten minutes late.

Going downstairs, Fuji was shocked to find a semi-awake Ryoma sitting at the kitchen table and a fully awake Ryoga sitting next to him. They were both eating a Japanese breakfast, albeit sluggishly in Ryoma's case, that appeared to be made by the elder Echizen brother.

Taking a seat across from the two-he noticed there was no food for him-the brunet asked the question that had haunted him since last night.

"Why are you here?" The two brothers startled at his soft voice but he kept his expression neutral.

"Well, Kaa-san and Oyaji were on this cruise and it just so happened to be the one I was being employed on." Ryoga explained, eyes never leaving Fuji's closed ones.

"Hn, what did you work as?" Ryoga's expression turned fond at his brother's question.

"I was a sort of entertainer. I played tennis and people paid to watch me. And I would get a cut of the money made off bets." Fuji was about to ask another question when Ryoga suddenly stood and dragged Ryoma up with him. "As much as I'd like to continue this lovely conversation, school starts in fifteen minutes and I still have to pack Chibisuke's lunch."

"Mrrooow." (Lol, my horrible attempt at the sound Karupin makes)

Everyone in the room froze as the fluffy Himalayan jumped on the table stared in Ryoga's eyes. The staring contest lasted about two minutes when Karupin started rubbing her face against Ryoga's.

"Ara, I wonder if she remembers you."

Blink. Blink. "Maybe."

'Damn, if the cat accepts him, then he must not be trying to be spiteful. Then why is he separating me and Ryo-chan.' Fuji pondered this till they had to leave for school.

**-"Hikari"-Morikubo Showtarou-**

"Um, class. We have a new student today. He's Echizen-kun's older brother, Echizen Ryoga. You may come in now." The teacher directed the last part to the door. Ryoga sauntered in, looking the entire world as if he owned the place.

"Thanks sensei. Oo, I spot a seat on Chibisuke's other side. I think I'll sit there. Unless that's a problem of course?" Ryoga was now standing next to Ryoma and pointing at the seat to the left of him.

"I don't see why it would. You and your brother must be close though, most people wouldn't want to sit by there sibling."

Ryoga threw back his head in laughter and then ruffled Ryoma's hair. "Haha, me and Chibisuke have a close relationship."

"Yamero, Ryoga-nii." Ryoga stared at Ryoma in shock-at the name he was just addressed as-for a second before pulling him in a tight hug.

"I just love it when he acts like that. So tsundere." Ryoga's comment got the whole class laughing. The elder Echizen just grinned and sat in his seat.

Fuji sulked until lunch.

The whole class jumped up and rushed out of the room as soon as the lunch bell rang. Fuji stood up and was about to ask Ryoma to join him for lunch when Ryoga dragged the little prince out of the room. The pencil in Fuji's hand cracked and split into several pieces. Fuji threw the pieces in some random direction and stormed out of the room to search for Eiji, his second best-est friend in the whole world.

All the while he did this, the smile and gentle expression didn't once leave his face. The teacher, who hadn't yet left the room, shivered in fear before continuing out the classroom.

'Note to self: NEVER get on Fuji-kun's bad side'

**-"Time has come"-Morikubo Showtarou-**

"And he thinks he can just come out of nowhere and steal my Ryo-chan from me! My Ryo-chan! It's not fair!" Fuji stabbed the piece of sushi he was eating and angrily brought it to his mouth, chewing with vehemence. "Where does he get off like that?"

"Ano nya, maybe because they're brother's nya." At the glare Fuji shot his way, Eiji quickly went to placate his friend. "I mean, he's a jerk nya!" Eiji's reply was half-hearted at best but this didn't seem to matter to his friend who, at the moment, just wanted a yes-man.

"Exactly! And Ryoma's being unfair too. He's just going along with his brother and forgetting about me entirely." Fuji suddenly saddened. "Maybe he doesn't love me after all."

"No nya, of course Ochibi loves you. Does Ochibi seem the type to do or say something he doesn't mean?"

Fuji straightened up a little, "No."

"Has Ochibi ever gotten away with lying to you? Does he ever regret doing the things he does?" Fuji steadily looked brighter at the volley specialist's words and a smile was working its way on his face. "And has Ochibi ever hidden his feelings when they really mattered?"

"No, no, and no." Fuji's smile was blinding in its sincereness now. Turning to his cat-like friend, Fuji smiled a most gentle smile, "Arigato, Eiji. You're the best friend a tensai could have." Eiji puffed up at the praise and slung an arm around the brunet.

"You're not so bad either, nya."

Spirits restored, the two had an enjoyable lunch together. Fuji thought that he should do this more often as the red-head had a special way to get people pumped up and remove any heavy feelings weighing on a person's shoulders.

**-"Akakku Someru Tsuki"-Morikubo Showtarou-**

School had let out about an hour ago and the Echizen brothers, after surviving tennis practice, were home and lazing about the living room. Ryoga was petting Karupin while Ryoma was just lying on the floor. After a few more minutes of this, Ryoma grew bored and got up.

"Where are you going, Chibisuke?"

Ryoma snorted at the use of the nickname and calmly answered, "Bath."

"Don't drown!" Ryoga yelled at his retreating brother's back.

"No promises," Ryoma deadpanned back before slamming the door to the bathroom.

"Che brat," Ryoga murmured to himself, a soft smile playing at his lips. "You haven't changed at all." Ryoga's expression turned regretful, "Sorry Chibisuke," Ryoga shut his eyes as small tears began to fall. "I wish I could have seen you get so big. I'm such a terrible big brother."

Ryoga sat on the couch, face in his hands, whispering his regrets, for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile Ryoma sat in the bathtub, pondering Ryoga's sudden appearance.

'Why did he come back? I'm not stupid, I noticed he avoided Syuusuke's question this morning. How long has it been, ten years?' Ryoma sank lower in the hot water. 'How long has he been in the area? Why did he leave in the first place?' A lone tear slid down Ryoma's face. 'And most important of all,'

'How long will he stay this time?'

**-"It's All Right"-Morikubo Showtarou-**

_Sniff, sniff. I feel your pain Ryoma. Not personally but empathy wise, yes. And I said I hate angst. Which this is technically very very light angst but still._

_By the way, Ryoga is not a love rival, he just wants to make up for not being in his brother's life for the past ten years by protecting him and making sure Fuji will make him happy._

_And I strongly recommend that everyone listen to the songs I put as line breaks. They're all Kirihara's Seiyuu._

_Reviewers will be deeply loved and get Shiraishi plushies. Because, despite hating that he beat Fuji, Shiraishi is an awesome character. And a hot one. Plus, he and Fuji are friends now. Sooo…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, Pair Puri and the fan books…Pure awesomeness. I swear, every little tidbit I learn makes me love the series that much more. Although this one fact made me feel so bad for Marui. According to these two scales, Marui is overweight for his height. It said he was in danger of being obese. Poor Marui, the only other person also on the list was Tanishi. He'll still be his normal, not obese self in my mind. Besides, Konomi-sensei doesn't draw him as looking fat. And apparently, Tezuka is in danger of malnutrition._

_Fangirling aside, I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters. You guys are awesome._

_Disclaimer: Oh god I wish I did. But most, most unfortunately, I do not…*tears* WAHHH!_

**Chapter 12: RikkaiDai, Talks, and Thoughts**

A light rapping of wood on the sliding classroom door alerted the people still in the room to an outsider's presence. Some of those people just so happened to be Fuji and the Echizen brothers. A nervous looking Taka popped his head in and looked around the room. He was about to leave when his eyes landed on the tennis players in the back.

"Ah, Echizen-san," Taka's way of addressing Ryoga, Ryoma was just Echizen. "Momo has to stay here to make up an English test he failed and Inui isn't allowed to participate in matches since he was banned because of the Inui multi-mineral juice incident yesterday, so Ryuuzaki-sensei said that you're coming along with us to Rikkai for the practice matches." Taka then waved slightly at Fuji and left.

Ryoga grinned and ruffled Ryoma's hair. "Guess that means I'm going with you Chibisuke." The two began walking out of the classroom; Fuji could only hear one last thing before the door slid shut again. "Sooo…who's Rikkai?"

Fuji quickly contained his irritation at being left behind before following the two out of the classroom.

**-"Hajimari wa Ecstasy"-Shiraishi-**

Tezuka sighed. He was a patient man by nature but this was really tugging on his, already slightly frayed, strings. Both the elder Echizen and Fuji were fighting over who would sit next to the younger Echizen. And it was getting on the last of his nerves.

"I'm sitting next to Chibisuke!"

"You got to sleep with him last time so I get to sit next to him!"

"…what, nya?"

"Those aren't even related! Besides, if you wanna be like that, you slept with him for the past few days!"

"Eh, Ochibi?"

"Yes, but I didn't have anyone to share him with so your point is moot!"

"Why I oughta-!"

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka was done. This was ridiculous, fighting over Echizen like small petulant children arguing over cheap candy or a favorite toy. They should be ashamed of themselves. "Echizen-san, next to Oishi. Fuji, next to Kawamura. (Does Tezuka call him Taka-san or Kawamura?) Kikumaru, sit next to Echizen." (Hm, does Tezuka call him Eiji or Kikumaru? I'm no good with Tezuka. DX)

"Yay Ochibi!" Eiji plopped down in the empty seat next to Ryoma and wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders. "Now, can you explain what they meant by slept with, nya?"

**-"Bible"-Shiraishi-**

As soon as the regulars plus Ryoga got off the bus, they heard the sounds of balls hitting rackets and feet hitting pavement. Ryoma sighed, finally tennis. The only place he was comfortable.

Ryoma stepped forward a bit only to have someone's chest pop up right in front of him. The freshman stumbled back and looked up to see a fairly tall and slim boy with feminine features and blue hair. The boy he almost ran into was wearing a green headband and had his jacket resting on his shoulders, a soft, gentle smile played on the boy's lips.

"Saa, you should be more careful next time young one, you never know who you might bump into." Ryoma shivered and nodded. This guy had the same aura as Syuusuke. He'd make sure to be cautious around this guy. "Great, now to introduce myself, I'm Rikkai's buchou, Yukimura Seiichi. Yoroshiku."

Ryoma pulled his cap down slightly, "Echizen Ryoma, Yoroshiku." Ryoma hated being younger than everyone, he was always the only one to have to do introductions when they went to different schools.

Fuji, seeing adorable Ryoma's pouty face, quickly walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Ah, Seiichi, good to see you again. How have you been?" Fuji had his eyes open and both sadists' gazes were locked. They seemed to be having a mental conversation with each other. After a few silent moments, both closed their eyes in small, content smiles and whatever had passed between them was forever lost.

"I'm doing fine and I see you are too." A pointed look at Ryoma. "Oh, what am I doing? Silly Seiichi." Yukimura lightly smacked himself on the head and turned to face the awkwardly waiting regulars. "You came to play tennis, not watch me and Syuusuke exchange pleasantries. Follow me." With that said Yukimura flicked his wrist and began leading the way to the courts.

"We've already picked who's going to play who, so now it's all a matter of picking which court you want and who's going first."

"Oh, nya. What are the match-ups?" Yukimura smiled at Eiji's question but allowed a randomly appearing Yanagi answer.

"Kikumaru-Oishi pair vs. Niou-Yagyuu pair in doubles one. Kaidoh-Sadaharu- Oh I see he isn't here, well your replacement shall do- pair against Marui-Akaya pair in doubles two. Kawamura vs. Kuwahara in singles three. Echizen vs. Sanada in singles one. And lastly, Tezuka against me in singles two."

Yukimura clapped his hands, "Now, who wants to go first?"

**-I LOVE YOU MARUI!XD- **(I'm just sayin')

A few moments had passed and everyone was well into their matches leaving Fuji and Yukimura to chat and catch up on the new things in each others lives. And boy was there a lot to catch up on. Yukimura was particularly quick to approach the topic involving Ryoma and Fuji and how they were now a couple.

"Ne, Syuusuke, speaking of new stuff, tell me about your new relationship with Ryoma. Specifically why you didn't tell me you had finally gotten together with your long time crush."

To brief glancers, they would have seen a blue-haired boy casually smiling and asking a question, and continued on their way. To people who were closer and knew the purple-eyed pretty boy better, they would hear the slight edge in his voice and the slowly forming black aura surrounding him, and run away in fear. To people who were like said pretty boy, that is if you are Fuji Syuusuke, you would hear the cold steel and see the massive black aura that promised pain and suffering, and would casually smile back, completely ignoring the deadly threat.

"Saa, Seiichi, I was wondering when you would get around to asking me that. It's actually a pretty recent event. It happened…hm, two days ago? Saa, with all the drama with Ryoga, it feels like it's been longer." Fuji put a finger up to his lips in thought. Meanwhile, Yukimura looked confused and slightly upset that he had been that far out of the loop.

"Ryoga's the older brother right?" Fuji sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and he's been making things difficult for me. I can't even talk to Ryo-chan without him butting in and stealing his attention away from me. At least he's sleeping in the guest bedroom now but that means that now whenever I sleep over, he's going to be watching me, seeing if I'll make a mistake." Fuji lowered his head to stare at the smooth ground, clenching his hands into fists and obscuring his eyes with hair.

"…so, he's like you with Yuuta then. Although I don't think you would get in between Yuuta and his lover if you were really sure that they were in love. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Yukimura leaned forward and tilted his head a bit to look into his friend's deep blue eyes.

"…"

"He's just being a good big brother and protecting his little brother. I'm sure you would be doing the exact same thing to Yuuta if you weren't sure it was real. I mean, wouldn't you want to make sure it doesn't end in disaster and end up hurting Yuuta?"

"…yes…"

"I think it's a bit selfish of you to only look at this from your point of view. I don't know the entire situation but he has his reasons, of that I'm sure." Yukimura gave him a reassuring smile and Fuji smiled back.

"Thanks Seiichi. I guess that was a bit unfair of me. You always know what to say to make me feel better don't you?"

Yukimura's expression turned fond and his smile warm, "It's a gift. Besides, I'll always be here to help if he gets to interfering and you need some…_assistance_." Yukimura's smile lost all its warmth. Fuji's smile mirrored his.

"Saa, I'll be sure to remember that." Fuji started walking away to congratulate a victorious Ryoma. He waved slightly and said one last passing comment to end the conversation. "And Yuuta's not dating till he's at least thirty-two."

Yukimura chuckled and watched from the background as his friend approached and teased a flustered Ryoma. A puzzled Kirihara and a curious Marui walked behind him and looked questioningly at their captain.

"Whatcha lookin' at Mura-buchou?" Yukimura smiled and turned around, ruffling Kirihara's hair while answering his inquiry.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Now, I do hope you two won."

Marui smirked and blew a bubble, "Of course. With a tensai like me and a devil like Akaya, what did you expect?" Marui then slung an arm around Kirihara's shoulders but it looked awkward considering the second-year was taller than him.

"Geez Marui-sempai. You're so short."

"SHUT UP! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

**-"Speed Star"-Shiraishi-**

Once all the matches had concluded, (Ryoma and Tezuka were the only ones to win) and all their gear had been packed, Seigaku loaded up the bus with promises of rematches at nationals in their minds. Tezuka, too lost in thought about training regimens to use before the next tournament, forgot to assign seats to the two quarreling third years. Fuji, who noticed first, plopped down in the seat next to the drowsy looking first-year and proceeded to ignore the loudly protesting Ryoga.

"Nya, Ochibi's aniki, just give it up. Fujiko's not moving anytime soon. He's like a rock when he gets like that, nya." Ryoga huffed and sat down next to the somewhat subdued red-head. A few awkward moments later and Ryoma was blissfully asleep, unaware of the tension in the bus. Ryoga was about to nod off too when his seat partner spoke up.

"Ne, Ryoga." Once he saw Ryoga was looking at him he continued, "I know you're just trying to protect Ochibi and I appreciate that but…" Eiji bit his lip in thought.

"But?"

"But Ochibi doesn't need your protection anymore. For years, Fuji has been filling the spot you left in his heart and even now, all the regulars see him as…an adorable, bratty, little brother. I'm sorry to say this, but you've lost your chance. You have to stop seeing him as the five-year old you once knew. He's grown up, become his own person." Ryoga had never seen the senior this serious. It made him really stop and think about why he was doing this. Did Ryoma really need his protection? Did he really miss his older brother over all those years? Did he really care that he was gone? Was he needed? Wanted?

_Did Ryoma need him or did he need Ryoma?_

'Why am I really here?' Ryoga leaned forward, hands locked and under his chin, and he didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. Eiji just looked on in pity before turning his head to look out the window and at the slowly setting sun, ignoring the small streams flowing from the green-black haired male next to him.

Meanwhile, Fuji solemnly looked down after having eavesdropped on their conversation. Seems like he wasn't the only one wondering about the older Echizen sibling's sudden appearance. Fuji had never seen his friend that serious in all the years he'd known him. It was harsh but true; Ryoga needed to figure out for himself why he had come back.

'I hope you find your answer, for Ryoma's sake.' Remembering how Ryoma had been made Fuji close his eyes and grip the slumbering boy's hand. 'I don't think he can go through that again and come out unharmed.' The grip on the boy's hand tightened in anger. 'If you leave him again Ryoga, I will personally hunt you down and strike you wherever the hell you stand. This time, Ryoma's pleading won't be enough to change my mind.' Fuji's eyes opened in determination, cerulean orbs burning with a fiery intensity. 'This time I will protect you.'

**-"Prayer"-Shiraishi-**

_O.O So much light angst. This is so unlike how I first started writing and envisioning this story. Sniff, I think I'm improving. Grow my little story, bloom into a magnificent fic. Flourish under the many reviews I'm hoping to get this chapter. (Hint hint)_

_Bet ya didn't think Eiji could be deep, well he can. The way I see it, when he's serious, he doesn't play around and say Nya all the time. No, serious Eiji is badass Eiji. He can screw with your mind. Oh, well that's probably just me that thinks that._

_And guess what, this update is over 2,000 words. Finally, I wrote a chapter that broke the 2,000 word limit. I promised myself to make it long to make up for such a long wait and it wasn't even hard. I pretty much wrote this much naturally. I guess I really got into the conversations between characters. And I really liked the short part with the Rikkai peeps because I looove Rikkai. They're all so cute! XD _

_I guess this shall count as both a Christmas present and a gift for Ryoma's b-day. MERRY CHRISTMAS/OTHER HOLIDAYS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!_

_REVIEW! Please, I wants ta know what you guys think about why Ryoga's there and the chapter in general. Reviewers shall get Kenya and Oshitari Plushies. (I love these cousins. Did you know that they call each other every three days?)_

_P.S. Did you catch my hint as to what Ryoma was like when Ryoga left?_

_P.P.S. My dad's laptop's battery is screwy so beware._


	13. Chapter 13

_Rawr! Writing mood has kicked in. I've just really felt like writing lately. So, here you go. _

_**Warning**__: Some OOCness (more so than usual) in this chappie. But it's in context so it's not too weird, but just warning you. Don'ts wants ta people saying teh characters wouldn't act like tat. And once again, a reminder, there is/was no Echizencest. Cause the first part kinda sounds like there was. Kinda got lazy with the proofreading and there's a couple more burse words than usual._

_Disclaimer: Pff, this shit would be happenin for real if I owned it. (Not really, I wouldn't ruin a great series.)_

**Chapter 13: Cold Rain**

_A small boy rests against a damp tree; a thick fog embraces his form. He sits with his knees curled and arms wrapped around his shins. A lost expression sits on his young face. Tears drip from the large molten gold eyes._

"_Onii-chan? Where did you go? Onii-chan? Why didn't you take me with you? Where are you? Onii-chan? I thought we would be together forever. You and I were gonna prank Oyaji today, don't you remember! You promised! Onii-chan! Onii-chan? Onii-chan? O-onii? …I thought you loved me…" A self depreciating chuckle leaves the small boy. "But I guess that was a lie, ne Oni-chan?" The humorless smile falls into a flat line and the boy's eyes glaze over._

_Another young boy stands near; blue eyes filled with great sadness direct themselves to the younger male. "Come on Ryoma, time to go home." The smaller child looks up, eyes unresponsive and hazy._

"_It's cold Syuusuke."_

"_I know Ryoma." The boy hugs himself tighter and faces forward again._

"_It's so cold. Right here." The child points to his heart and goes back to his fetal position. The second boy falls to his knees then, closes his eyes, and circles his arms around the younger one's thin frame._

"_I know." The smaller's face remains unchanging, the film over his eyes lingering despite the water running down both his face and the one above's face. The brunet chokes on a sob. "I know Ryoma-"_

"_-And I'm so sorry."_

**-The Ache of my Heart-Fuji Syuusuke-**

A small room is slowly lit up with sunlight as morning's first rays start to make themselves known. A particularly brave beam directs itself into the eyes of one Echizen Ryoma. Said boy scrunches up his already closed lids and attempts to burrow deeper into his blanket mound. This attempt to stay in the peaceful realm of sleep is proven futile when the door to his room is suddenly (and boisterously) slammed open.

"OH CHIBISUKE~" A black blur races towards the bundle of blankets and rips every one of them off. "WAKEY, WAKEY! WE'VE GOT A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!"

"Shut up and leave me alone Baka Ryoga-nii!"

"NO WAY! A day this beautiful has to be spent playing tennis. Now up and at 'em. We have just enough time to pack us some lunch before the crowds set in and there's no courts open." The other boy, not convinced, smothers his face in his pillow.

"Just go away and let me enjoy my Sunday in bed." Ryoga smirked behind his brother's back.

"Okay, but you forced me to take drastic measures. Come here!" Ryoga reached forward and started tickling the sleepy boy. Ryoma immediately broke out into giggles and he weakly brought his hands up to fend of his attacker.

"Haha, sto- hah…please, *gasp*, I can't, ha, I can't breathe. Hahahaha." Ryoma's eyes started leaking tears from laughing so hard. The sight made Ryoga laugh and caused him to falter in his torturing of the boy. A few moments later and they both paused, attempting to catch their breaths, one with a glare on his face.

"As much as I hate to disrupt such a heart-warming display of brotherly affection, I came over to tell you guys to be prepared for a power out later today." The two siblings looked towards the door to see a not very sorry looking Fuji leaning against the said object's wooden frame. Ryoga bristled slightly at the interruption.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the weather report said it'd be sunny all day."

"Saa, yes, but my sister said otherwise and Aneki's predictions have a tendency of coming true." Said Fuji as he Oh-So-Casually brushed off Ryoga.

"Hmph, I guess we'll see who's right later. Try not to be too embarrassed when you lose after making an ass of yourself." Fuji smirked and slid his opened eyes toward the elder Echizen sibling.

"I'll look forward to it." Ryoga huffed and turned towards his brother, hoping to see whose side of the argument he would take. He was only slightly surprised at what met his sight.

"AHH! He went back to asleep."

**-Color-Fuji Syuusuke + Hirakoba Rin-**

An hour later and it was pouring rain. The trio stood in front of the open doorway leading to the backyard and just watched as evidence of Fuji's win fell heavily from the sky. As Rinko was off getting groceries with Nanjiroh, the house was eerily silent.

"So… who's made an ass of himself now?" Fuji smirked again and looked to his left at the slightly taller male. Ryoga ground his teeth together and threw Fuji one of his best death glares.

"You know what? I've had it with you and your superior attitude! Why don't you just go back home and leave me and Chibisuke alone!"

"Excuse me? Ryoma and I were doing just fine before you showed up out of the blue! What, seeing your parents on that cruise after all these years make you feel guilty? Make you feel bad about abandoning your brother!"

"I didn't abandon him! I had my reasons for leaving and I had them for coming back! Now why don't you BACK OFF!"

"NO! YOU'VE BEEN DANCING AROUND THE SUBJECT SINCE YOU CAME BACK, WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU COME BACK AND WHY NOW! YOU SEEMED TO BE OKAY WITH NOT SEEING RYOMA FOR TEN YEARS, WHAT CHANGED!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? YOU REALLY DO? I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Both Fuji and Ryoma looked slightly taken aback by this answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You were like the perfect older brother, doting and affectionate. Whenever Ryoma got a scrape or was picked on, he would run to you to make it better. He picked you over his own flesh and blood! Do you know how that made me feel?

I felt like I wasn't the brother I should have been, like you were a better replacement! An upgraded model so to speak. After about a month and a half of you guys getting closer and closer, I started to resent you; it felt like you were rubbing the fact that you were a better brother in my face. It was as if I was being erased. And I hated it!" Ryoma, not wanting to hear anymore, slowly slipped back into the shadows and silently left the house seemingly unnoticed.

"I started wondering if he even needed me; after all, he had you. Why have the annoying Echizen Ryoga when you can have perfect Fuji Syuusuke? I even felt like he wouldn't notice if I even left. And you know what, that's exactly what I did. I'm sure he didn't even miss me. I bet I could leave right now and he wouldn't care-"

_***SMACK!***_

Ryoga's rant was cut short as Fuji's hand made solid contact with his face. Ryoga was stunned and even slightly frightened as he looked at the shorter male.

Fuji's form was shaking from pent-up rage. His breathing was heavy and his raised hand was trembling. His eyes were worse though. They were narrowed in a chilling glare, not a hint of warmth could be detected. And despite the coldness of the gaze, the visible, almost tangible, anger radiating from those eyes was like a white hot fire. The frostiness froze him in place as flames engulfed his body.

"_Shut up._" Ryoga flinched at the venom dripping from his voice."_You don't know anything._ Wouldn't care if you left, ha! Don't make me laugh. I have _never_seen Ryoma more depressed than he was when you left. I would never wish that kind of feeling on someone else. Not even Mizuki deserves that. And Ryoma especially didn't." Fuji leaned in slightly to emphasize his point, voice no more than a whisper.

"_Let me tell you something. A little about how Ryoma felt when you __abandoned __him. He didn't eat for a week; it took all I had to get him to drink. He didn't play; he buried himself in studies, trying to get better so maybe his 'Onii-chan' would take him back. He didn't leave the house for a month except to go to that damned tree in the park you used to play in. And that's not all. Imagine how I felt, watching the one I love go through all that. It's rough. It feels like your hearts being pulled and squeezed, as if someone's trying to wring all the good memories and emotions you have left._

_You know what I think. I don't think you were concerned about Ryoma at all. Nope, I bet Onii-chan was being selfish and only thinking about himself. I mean, how else can you explain the utter torment you forced your brother into. He was so naïve, he thought his Onii-chan had gotten tired of him. Saw him as worthless, nothing worth staying for. So don't you dare go spouting your reasons as if they were some noble courageous act because that is BULL SHIT! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM! _

_And now, as he's finally getting over you, you step right back in as if nothing's happened, as if all that pain never existed. And maybe he's forgiven you but I sure as hell haven't. So let me tell you this. One more wrong move," _Fuji leaned in and whispered even softer into Ryoga's ear, _"and I won't be the only one who'll never forgive you. He's our baby boy and one misstep can land you in a world of pain, but just know-"_

"_Your pain won't be half as bad as his ever was."_ Fuji leaned back out, and with one last icy look, walked out to find the boy. Fuji knew exactly where he would be.

A few moments later and as all was silent, Ryoga suddenly swore and kicked a piece of furniture.

"Damn it!" Ryoga punched the wall and looked up. "DAMN IT!"

**-Grand Slam-Fuji Syuusuke-**

Ryoma sat curled up alone in the old park he and his brother used to play in. Wet hair sat plastered to his face and soaked clothes were glued to his skin. The boy looked forward and watched as phantoms of his past rushed around him. Good times with his brother and bad times as well, danced before his unseeing eyes as cloudy breath puffed out of his mouth. The boy wrapped his arms tighter around himself and rested his head upon his knees.

"_It's cold Syuusuke."_ The boy closed his eyes at the memory and heaved a deep sigh.

"It's so cold."

**-Keep Going On-Sanada Genichirou-**

_GAH! Forget what I said above. This chapter was like pulling teeth. From a grizzly bear. I kept rewriting it over and over. Never happy with how it sounded. And I still don't think this flows right, I feel like I was all over the bloody place with my tenses and my usual style wasn't there. I'm sorry if this sucks but damn this was so hard to do. It probably has something to do with the fact that this story is almost over. _

_Yes, that's right, it probably only has about two more chapters and then it'll be finished._

_*sniff* I'll miss you guys so much. ;^;_

_Reviewers get Yukimura plushies. I'll try not to get them wet with my tears of sadness. _

_And sorry for all the melodramaticness. Makes a story more interesting yet, cliché. And again, sorry for OOCness. And also sorry for changing how Ryoma refers to his brother when he's little. I though tit made him sound more innocent and crushed._

_(P.S. I'm really hoping to get to 100 reviews by the time this is over so if you could help I'd appreciate it. Thank-you.) _


End file.
